


Yanged

by HieFie



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HieFie/pseuds/HieFie
Summary: College AU with some twists - Slow burn fun with both girls being dumb and in love. White rose on the side.





	1. Lilac

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, so this AU is that Faunus only exist on Menagerie, nowhere else. It won't be a big deal I promise, just a tiny bit in this chapter. As always, tell me what you think - I'll only get better if y'all teach me. HF x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake vs late night meet ups

It's only your second week of uni and you are already wishing you'd just stayed in Menagerie and become a fisherman. You are working through the night for a second time this week because of some ridiculous assignment set by your borderline insane history of literature lecturer. You wipe your hand over your face, at least at night you can take your ribbon off. Even if Ruby wakes up she wont be able to see your ears and they feel so free without that dumb silk tying them down.

"Blaaaaaaaaaake," You hear blankets ruffling as said roommate moves so that her voice isn't muffled by her pillow. To do list - 1. Get a quieter keyboard so you don't wake up Ruby, 2. Smother her with her pillow so she can't distract you. " **Please** go to sleeeep."  

Sleep huh. That does sound pretty great, except that you are very nearly done with this essay and if you don't finish it while you have momentum, writer's block will hit you like a high speed bullet-train in the morning. Why couldn't you have done a degree that doesn't involve you being up at 2 AM finishing the last few paragraphs of a ten thousand word report? You blink towards Ruby who is still waiting for a reply. Ugh, lucky engineer hardly gets any work. Shit, where were you?

You slam your laptop closed in frustration, knowing that you have lost your train of academic thought. Ruby jumps and looks just a little bit scared of you. You sigh, remembering she's more than a year younger than you and just wants to sleep. "Sorry Ruby, I'll let you rest."

You grab your laptop and textbook and silently head towards the door. As quietly as possible, you turn the handle and slip out. You stop and take a deep breath in the corridor. Wow ok, it's cold out here. Really cold. But you can't go back for a sweater now - unless you steal her cookies Ruby is super nice but yesterday Pyrrha told you that Ruby's older sister is in an MMA fighting league. Best let the baby sister get her beauty sleep and not piss off the brawler. You'll just have to do this in your tank top. The man who designed tank tops without warm long sleeves is a moron. 

You huff and hug your chest for warmth as you head off towards the kitchen shared by you and the seven other people in your corridor. They all seem nice enough, sure Weiss is a bit stuck up but you can tell she's not a bad person. Especially when she's around Ruby. Whatever, the point is that the kitchen has a table where you can work and a coffee machine for - 

Oh no. Oh god no.

Standing at the mouth of the kitchen, you stare at a crime scene of the greatest magnitude- a girl wearing next to no clothing is rummaging around in a cupboard. Not just any cupboard mind you- Ruby's cookie cupboard. 

You should say something. Tell the poor soul to run before the red menace finds out and destroys everything the girl loves. Tell them that there is still time to escape to Mistral or something.

You don't though. You kind of just.... Stand there looking. Well I mean staring. It's not your fault to be fair, the girl is wearing nothing but a sports bra and some panties and her perfectly framed ass is making your contemplate your own existence. Jesus, pull yourself together Blake! You aren't even gay what the fuck.

You shake your head violently, and ignore the redness you can feel flooding your cheeks. "You **really** shouldn't take any of those." You try to state in a calm voice but it wavers slightly. Ugh why do your hormones have to fuck about when you have work to do. You kind of expect her to whip around, caught red handed and looking guilty. She just continues rummaging though. Maybe she didn't hear you. "Trust me, if Ruby finds out you stole her cookies she'll burn down your dorm."

That earns you a laugh as the girl stops looking around the snacks and turns towards you. Your first thought is that she has very pretty eyes. They remind you of the liloflora petals back home that would cover your house every autumn in a soft blanket of sweet smelling beauty. You blink. Shit, did she say something? Did you just space out looking into some girl's eyes? What the... it really is late.

"Hey?" Said girl does a stupidly cute little wave, "you ok kitty-cat?"

"Yeah sorry just spaced out there.." You rub the back of your neck with your free hand and try and think of something to say which will let you escape this situation without looking into her eyes again. Then your own eyes widen in panic. "Wait what did you just call me?"

You shrink a little bit as you realise that you didn't cover your ears before you left the room. No no no! This could ruin you. They'll send you back to Menagerie and you'll never get an education and -

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to offend you!" The girl takes a step towards you, looking worried, "it's just I've never seen a Faunus before and yunno your ears are awesome and I made a bad joke. Sorry!" She honestly looks worried that she's offended you, are you high or something? "I'm Yang by the way."

You are confused. Why isn't she angry at you? Why is she holding out a hand for you to shake? Your breathing slows as you comprehend what she had said and try to formulate a response. "Aren't you going to report me?" You whimper.

Her brow furrows and she takes another step forward, "What?! No! I mean, I know the rules but the rules are stupid! You have as much right to be here as I do." She says it with passion and you instantly want to trust her.

Silence falls between you for about half a minute before you give in and decide that she knows your secret now so you have to trust her anyway, "Blake." You almost whisper, still not looking her in the eyes.

"Uh Blake, my eyes are up here yunno?" Oh my god she thinks you are staring. Your entire being blushes immensely an your eyes whip up to her lilac orbs as you fumble with your laptop. She smirks and giggles at the display, "I'm just kidding kiddo. First year right? I'm in my third and trust me, that joke never gets old."

Her smile is infectious an you can't help but feel the edges of your lips pull up. You suppress a laugh and look at the floor again, feeling your feline ears fall flat against your hair.

You are still incredibly conscious of the fact that said ears are on show and, despite Yang's kindness, just want to get back to the room and hide them.

She can clearly sense your nervousness because she puts a soft hand on your shoulder and says, "I won't tell anyone, I promise. It can be our little secret." She winks and at close range you are once again beginning to question your sexuality. She is really pretty. Her smile makes you almost forget that she knows something that could quite literally ruin your life. Almost. 

She takes a step back and you realise you haven't been breathing in the last ten seconds. You are both terrified and confused and hormonal and you really need to get to bed, essay forgotten.

"Thank you. I won't tell Ruby about the snacks." You mumble with a little smile.

"Oh thanks!" She's beaming again, "my sister looks small but she can level a building when she doesn't get her cookies."

Oh. OH. 

So not only is this girl in possession of a secret that could get you deported, she is also a street fighter who probably knows several ways to kill you. Fucking fantastic.

You give her a final nervous smile and then practically sprint back to your room, slamming the door behind you. Ruby groans as you dump your laptop and grasp for your bow. It's ok. It's fine. Some girl knows about you but she seems nice. All you have to do is keep on her good side, or you know... kill her while she sleeps.

 **DAMMIT**  

You fumble your bow, turning on a lamp so you can see what you are doing. You need to be more careful - another slip up like that and you will be expelled and maybe arrested.

"Hey Blake?" You pinch the bridge of your nose, knowing that you are being selfish not letting Ruby sleep. You turn to her any realise that she is staring just above your face. Oh shit the lamp, she does a cute little smirk and you instantly see the resemblance to her sister. "Nice ears by the way."

You are such an idiot.


	2. My Anti-Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby vs Blake's raging desire for Yang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm back. Quick note - Ruby is 17, moved up a year. Blake and Weiss are 18, first years. Yang is 20, third year. Lets get this AU rolling. HF x

It's the next morning and Ruby is sitting on the edge of the top bunk, excitedly swinging her legs back and forth.

"So can you like, see in the dark?" She beams at you. At least the 2 people who know your secret seem totally cool with it. Ruby seems more intrigued by the developement than anything else.

"No Ruby. Can we please stop talking about this?" You are getting dressed while being pummelled by questions that, while innocent enough, make you feel a little bit uncomfortable.

"Ok, sorry." She looks embarrassed, and leans back on her bed a little. It doesn't last though and she swings back up with wide curious eyes, "Oo oo, can you hear my heartbeat?"

Despite yourself, you stop and listen for a second and hear the strong drumming of her heart. You've never done that before. Maybe these ears aren't all bad, you smile a little. "Yes Ruby, so I can tell when you are lying."

You jokingly give her a harsh look and she just smiles happily back at you, "Don't worry Blake, I never lie!" You don't ACTUALLY know how to check if she's lying via heartbeat, but you don't believe that there is a dishonest bone in Ruby's body. Hopefully that runs in her family.

You manage to get about 90% dressed before the next question comes and Ruby's voice is much deeper this time, "So um, do you like Yang?"

"She seems nice." You accidently fail to mention that Ruby's sister is probably the most attractive girl you've ever seen. "I would not have guessed that you are sisters though." You can see that Ruby is also attractive in a different way but she doesn't quite have the same... shape as her sister.

"Yeh, we get that a lot. So um, she didn't like come on to you did she?" You flush a little but luckily Ruby is deliberately avoiding your gaze.

"No Ruby..." She mouths a silent 'Oh' and sits there awkwardly while you stare at her, "Does she... do that often?"

Ruby considers herself for a second, tapping her chin, "14 different girls last year alone. I've forgotten their names." Your eyes widen, that is kind of impressive.

"Oh. Well that is quite the achievement." You put on a smile, but inside you are just a tinsy bit dissapointed that Yang didn't add you to that list. Ew, gross Blake.

Ruby rubs the back of her neck like she does when she is nervous, "Yea well, Dad doesn't think so." She chuckles, clearly embarrassed, "She's kind of a slut."

"Ruby!" You are a little shocked she even knows that word, I mean she is 17 so you really shouldn't be. She just acts so innocent. "Look she's a third year I wouldn't worry about it. Besides, I don't really date girls." You add with a little smirk as you finish getting dressed.

She drops down from the bed and deadpans, "Don't hold your breath, straighter girls than you have said that to me before." She walks towards the door, grabbing her books as she leaves, "Then they get Yanged."

You rush out after her, snatching up your laptop, "Ruby do I really look like the kind of girl that gets involved in that kind of thing. Besides, now that I know of her reputation I'll be extra careful." You are a little insulted Ruby thinks you are so weak. Then again, Yang's eyes alone reduced you to no more than a pile of mushy teenage hormones last night. Maybe you should just try to avoid Yang for the time being.

Ruby shoves her shoulder into you and giggles, "You're just like Weiss. You both look so scary but you're totally a cuddly bear on the inside." She stops and turns towards you, "I guess a cuddly kitten in your case."

You whack her with your laptop and shush her as she laughs merrily and swats you away. You try to suppress your own laugh but end up giggling along with her down the deserted corridor. Knocking twice on Weiss' dorm as you pass, neither of you break stride as you head for the exit. Within a second the ice queen is trailing about a meter behind the two of you - her and Ruby are engineering majors so they have lectures at the same place. Luckily the english department is directly adjacent to their lecture hall so you can all walk together like some disfunctional happy family. The three of you have got surprising close in the first two weeks of term.

"Good morning. I'm surprised you managed to wake her up on time." Weiss addresses you with a glint in her eye, you smirk knowing what she's waiting for. After a split second she gets what she wants as Ruby giggles and Weiss grins back at her. It's weird, Weiss smiles around everyone especially at parties but you know its not a real smile. She keeps that locked away, except when she's talking to Ruby. It's her eyes - they light up when she's looking at the 17 year old.

To be fair, Ruby makes everyone's eyes light up whenever she's around. She's a really good friend and you are super lucky to have her as your roommate. Plus she knows your secret now, and that kind of draws you to her after feeling isolated for so long. A little bit of you wants to tell everyone, but the rest of you knows how harsh the real world is. You've only known her for 2 weeks but you feel like you've known her your whole life.

She has that effect on everyone really, and it's particularly obvious with Weiss who's been **literally** isolated since she was born. Home schooled after a kid in preschool cut her across her face. You want to feel sorry for her, but she doesn't seem like the kind of person who would accept your pity. You respect that about her.

Ruby and Weiss are happily chatting as you enter the kitchen and you are just content to listen along - it's kind of weird but you totally expect them to end up dating somewhere down the road (even though they are both supposedly straight) and you aren't the kind of person to get in the way of true love. They crash at the table and you go to the coffee machine to make you guys the standard order - 2 lattes and a glass of milk. This has been your morning routine every day that you have early lectures and there are much worse ways to start the day than with your two best -

"Heya Blakey!" You whip around at the speed of a small puma and you are greeted with lilac. Shit her eyes, don't look at her stupidly aesthetic eyes or you'll space out again and - "Didn't mean to scare you." She beams at you as you try to focus on her lips instead - **NOPE** lips are NOT a good idea.

Ignoring the images of yourself and Yang doing all kinds of ridiculous things with said lips, you force a smile and manage a weak, "Hi."

You are biting the inside of your cheek far too hard and it requires every ounce of willpower you own to keep a raging blush off of your face. Oh man, why is she here? 

"Oh heya Yaaaaang." Oh my god you could kiss Ruby right about now, probably shouldn't though. The smaller girl has rushed to your side and is holding your hand with both of hers... You look at your hands, then at her face questioningly but she's busy staring down her sister. "You've met Blake." She states monotonously.

"Sup Rubes! Just returning a textbook." She happily replies and lobs your history of literature textbook at you. Oh, you must have left it here yesterday. Catching the book roughly in your free hand, you look up and attempt a smile in thanks. Yang's looking at Ruby though, intensely - you can swear her eyes weren't this red before. After a long moment, she smiles again and blinks back to that deep lilac, "Seeya round."

As she turns to leave your eyes unconsciously drop to her waist and her jogging shorts but before you can berate yourself and your dirty mind Ruby spins you around and shoves you towards the table. Wow, she's stronger than she looks.

"Don't even think about it." She's got her hands on her hips and is looking up at you with the same intensity she stared Yang down with.

"What? I told you, I'm not interested." You lie and your voice wavers audibly. God dammit. You look away from her eyes and see Weiss looking baffled by the whole display.

"Look, I don't want to have to deal with the aftermath of you two fucking..." Weiss's eyes go wide and she shouts a hushed 'Ruby!', but Ruby raises her voice slightly and continues,"...because I have to spend time with both my roommate **and** my sister." She's a little bit flushed, you've never seen her this worked up before. "Trust me when I say it won't end well."

Oh, she probably speaks from experience. She's right of course. "Ruby, I'm not even gay." She scoffs and you go red. "Look! I promise I'll stay clear ok? Jeez, you are really worried about this." You take a step back and pull a chair out to sit on, embarrassed by your blush.

"Sorry.." She rubs her neck again, taking a breath, "It's just that, you're her type and all."

You hum at that, turning away from her to hide your interest in the throw away comment. There is no denying that if Yang caught you alone you would probably end up doing anything she asked you to do - ok maybe you are more than a little bit gay - so if you see her, you'll just... run or something. Honestly, Ruby is more important to you than any possible hook up, teenage libido be damned.

You take a deep breath and look back at her, "It's fine, I know you're just trying to protect me." She smiles at that. Maybe you should be grateful - do you really want to be some girl's one night stand? You aren't that desperate.... yet. You shake your head and remember that you came here for coffee so get up and head towards the machine.

"Hey!" Weiss's voice stops you and you turn to the ice queen - her eyes are wide and mouth is hanging open (where is your camera when you need it), "Either of you wanna tell me what the hell that was?"


	3. Broken Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake vs her own superior hearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait :/ I've written the next few chapters in rough so they'll be out kinda quick hopefully. Anyway enjoy. (Sorry bout short chapter - busy week). HF x

"You coming Blake?" Ruby happily asks as you pass your accommodation. Weiss and herself are going into town but you've got an essay that you want to finish tonight. Plus Weiss has been a little cagey with you this week.

 

"I'll pass thanks." Ruby pouts expressively but you stick your tongue out at her and hear her laugh as you turn to walk away. See, you can be fun too. You head inside and smile as you pass Jaune and Pyrrha, both of whom wave a quick hello. You smirk mischievously, "Date night?" 

Jaune's eyes go wide and he starts spluttering comically, "What? No! We aren't - We're not -"

You can't help but laugh at the poor soul, but throw him a bone after a while, "I'm kidding Jaune."

Pyrrha looks mildly offended and puts her hands on her hips, "Am I really that ugly Jaune?" She looks kind of intimidating until you notice that she's trying not to burst out laughing as Jaune turns to her and starts spewing out a confused apology.

"No- I mean you are very not ugly and - stop laughing at me!" By this point both yourself and Pyrrha are audibly giggling at the blonde and despite his resistance, he can't quite keep his own chuckle down. Once you've calmed down, Pyrrha turns to you.

"Jaune offered to buy me dinner.." Jaune goes slightly red at that and Pyrrha's dramatic pause doesn't help, "..As a friend." She laughs out loud again as Jaune sighs.

"Well have fun." You smile as they pass. Jeez if Jaune wasn't such a monkey man they'd probably be married by now. She's so into him it hurts to be in the same room a lot of the time and he's so unaware you want to throw them in a closet and lock it overnight. Well there is that party coming up, maybe you could have that arranged. 

You smirk at your own evil master plan as you head upstairs. You nod at Ren as you pass through the kitchen, and he nods back over the sweet smelling steam coming from the green tea that he makes every evening for himself and Nora. It probably has a sedative in it - how else could he possibly get her to sleep at night?

You stifle a yawn as you think about the joys of sleep, knowing that you should try to get at least half of the essay done before bed.

As you approach your door you look up and down the empty corridor before pulling off your bow. My god that is so much better. You practically whimper in relief as you stretch your ears out and open your locked door. Feeling much better, you plonk your laptop on your desk and head to the bathroom to pour yourself some water - the water is drinkable which saves you a trip down the hall for a glass. You look in the mirror at you tired appearance and note how windswept your hair looks. There is supposed to be a hurricane coming in in about a month's time and the winds are already whipping up around Vale. Maybe you should tie it into a braid, then again that might take someone's eye out. 

Sipping from your drink you return to your desk and -

"Isn't Ruby with you?" 

You nearly jump out of your skin as you hear the loud voice behind you. The glass drops from your hand as you trip and fall to the floor in sheer shock. You forgot how sensitive your ears are without the bow on if you aren't prepared and you're paying for it now. 

The glass shatters, straining your ears once again as you feel a shard cut past your face. You cry out in pain as it skims your cheek, drawing blood. You direct your hands away from the broken glass and faintly realise that this is probably not your most graceful moment.

"Holy shit I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." You feel strong arms wrap around you and pull you up slightly. You should move or you might cut yourself more. You push yourself up with the intention to break free of the arms, before you look over your shoulder and lose any resolve you had seconds prior. She looks frightened, why does she still look so beautiful when she's frightened? You drag your eyes off of hers with great difficulty and realise she has moved you so that your back is against your bed. You spaced out again. Shit. "Just stay here ok, I'll be one second." You nod at her anxious voice. 

You can feel the blood running down your cheek and try to make sense of the last 30 seconds. You came in, dumped your bag, went into the bathroom, came out and BAM. Stupid sexy third year just chilling on your bed scares the living shit out of you and now here you are, red faced and bloody. Ugh why does she have to be Ruby's sister? It would be much easier to avoid the temptress if she didn't keep popping up around your best friend.

You hear rapid footsteps and the door shoot open as Yang vaults your desk to get to you. Your heart rate spikes as she stops centimeters away from your face. Probably not good for your cut - if you die blame the hot girl who tried to give you medical attention and ended up giving you a heart attack.

She pulls out a cloth from the small first aid kit she's carrying and looks up at you. You see her lips moving but all you can think is lilac. "Blake?" You nod, hoping that was the answer she wanted and decide its best to close your eyes or risk having a seizure, or worse a nosebleed. You feel her breath on your cheek and scrunch up your face to stop yourself from moaning. Your hormones are in overdrive and you can't help but think that getting cut was simultaneously the best and worst thing to ever happen to you.

"Ahh!" You gasp out in pain as she pushes the cloth into your face. It stings like a bitch and you recoil to her touch.

She pouts at you and tilts her perfect face, "I told you it would sting. Here-" she moves in and places a surprisingly soft hand across your jaw, holding it in place. "Try not to freak out this time." You narrow your eyes slightly as she smirks but you stay put when she reapplies the ointment. Still stings though. Badly.

While she's cleaning she keeps flicking her gaze between your cheeks and your eyes, most likely because you are shamelessly staring at said lilac orbs. "You have really pretty eyes Blake. I've never seen anyone with golden irises." You swallow and fight the urge to giggle like a school girl. She flirting with you, oh god this is not going to end well. Stay strong Blake - don't blush.

You blush harder than you thought possible and curse yourself silently. Desperately trying to look at anything that isn't her eyes, her lips, her chest or her arms, you mouth the words 'thank you' but you are 99% sure nothing comes out. You chance a look at her face and she's got a knowing smirk on her face. Ugh, come on Blake you are better than this. Of course this girl is mind mindbogglingly attractive and probably single handedly turned you gay, but you are not some cheap whore she can sleep with and then move on. You are Blake Belladonna and you are better than this.

You take a breath and grab her hand harder than necessary, "Thank you Yang, I can clear it up from here." You ignore how incredibly awkward you feel and put on a smile, knowing how forced it looks. Her smirk is wiped off of her face and she pulls back after the most agonizingly awkward two seconds of your life, looking a tiny bit embarrassed. That's something at least.

"Oh! Of course!" She's on her feet in a second and avoids your stare as she turns and bends down to cleanup the remaining shards of broken glass. She's wearing yoga pants and you have to bite the inside of your cheek so that you don't gape at her shapely backside which is currently draining your resolve at a rate of knots. "Uh, sorry about surprising you. Could you tell Ruby to call her dad about Christmas holiday plans?" You nod curtly, eager to get this over with before you change your mind and beg for her to kiss you. "Cool."

Then she leaves. When you hear the door close, you release a pent up breath and lean back, whacking your head into your bed frame. Ow.

You did it Blake, you stood up for yourself and scared off the big bad third year. The girl who was trying to get into your pants just based on looks alone. The girl who would've fucked you then forgotten you a week later. The girl with the best ass in the known universe. The girl with lilac eyes that remind you of home. The girl who didn't even comment about your ears, which make you an enemy of the state. The girl who-

Oh for fucks sake you should've just kissed her.


	4. The Sad Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake vs her love of books

You really should've learned to drive last year so this is kind of your own fault. See Weiss got chauffeured everywhere as a kid and Ruby is only 17 so none of you can drive the others into Vytal if you want to go to the library or catch a movie. The bus is more expensive than you'd expect and you're all lazy so walking is out of the question. That leaves one option.

"So what movie are you seeing?" The blonde cheerfully greets the three of you as you approach her bright yellow Ford Mustang. It's interesting, when you are with the others and you aren't trapped in a small room with her she looks far less scary. Her eyes are still a problem though and you settle on her left shoulder. She's wearing a coat so she can't accuse you of looking at her chest this time.

"Nothing you'd like sis!" Ruby smiles back. See Weiss and herself are going to watch a romantic comedy movie, alone together. You imagine Ruby probably wants to keep it that way. Speaking far too quickly she adds, "It's a rom com and also not a book adaptation so you can't make fun of how much worse it is than the original."

You raise your eyebrows at that, you don't know anyone else who shares your passion for dissecting big screen takes on books you loved as a child, thinking of all the ways you would make it better. You are brought out of your thoughts by Yang wolf whistling and you whip your eyes to hers, thoughts of shared interests forgotten - ready to give her a death stare for being so inappropriate.

You realize she's not looking at you though, she's looking at Weiss who has the same idea as you and is glaring daggers at Yang. "Nice getup, you best treat my sister well or you'll have to deal with me." She smirks at the Schnee. You let out an internal sigh of relief that Yang wasn't ogling you, or Weiss for that matter, and squash down any stray feelings of disappointment that she is just ignoring you so far.

You look at Weiss to distract yourself and she has gone quite red at the statement. She opens and closes her mouth several times looking completely speechless - that's a first. Ruby punches Yang in the shoulder as she passes her to get into the front passenger seat and laughs her off, "it's not a date Yang. Don't let her tease you Weiss." 

The ice queen snaps out of it and resumes her death stare at Yang, who smiles back sweetly, as she climbs into the backseat of the muscle car. You smile at the exchange. Ruby can say what she wants, it's totally a date. The initial plan was for all three of you to go watch the film but you lied and told them that you'd already seen it since it has been out for a while. It is the perfect plan - force the two girls into an almost empty cinema for 2 hours watching a movie that involves several kissing moments. If they aren't making out by the end of it then they are both completely useless lesbians.

"Earth to Blake, hello?" Your cheeks tinge red as you realize you must have spaced out again and you are just standing about six feet away from the car like a potato. God, you are so awkward. Giving Yang a nervous smile, you look at your feet and move around the back of the car to climb into the other back seat. 

The driver door opens as you are strapping your seat belt in and you try to ignore the mass of blonde hair that is cascading like a waterfall of molten gold over the back of Yang's headrest. Yep, it's the confined spaces that freak you out when she's around. Maybe you have some kind of acute claustrophobia, but only when Yang is near you. You breath in slowly and just try to focus on the hum of the engine that has just ignited.

"So cinema then library right?" You open your book, content to just listen to the small talk and not embarrass yourself.

"Yep." Ruby pops the p as usual before turning to her sister as the car reverses out of the parking space, doing her best puppy dog eyes, "Pickup at four pleeaaase." 

"Sure Rubes. You sure you guys don't want to stay in town for a romantic dinner and - OWW hey! I'm driving here." She recoils as Ruby flicks her hard in the ear. The girl in red just chuckles and lines up another flick.

"Its not a date. Y'understand?" She threatens Yang with another flick and the blonde girl girl just swats her away and laughs. They are both so childish and it's brilliant. Being an only child, you wish you had someone you could be that close to.

You frown and distract yourself with your book again and try to ignore Weiss's insistent poking on your shoulder. "Blake I need you to pick up a book for me." 

The sisters are still being dangerous in the front so you nod and turn to her with a smirk on your face, "Ok sure, the Karmasutra by any chance?" You feel a little bit too good about yourself when Yang laughs out loud at your bad joke.

Eyes wide, she blushes and throws a weak jab at your shoulder. "It's not a date! Oh forget it."

You let out a giggle and apologize quickly, trying to put on a serious face. "Sorry Weiss." She scowls at you and you start smiling again. She's so funny when she's cranky.

She narrows her eyes at you and you raise your eyebrows at her, holding her gaze. "Blake play nice, Weissy gets touchy about our date." Ruby laughs from the front as Weiss just puts her head in her hands. Yang looks offended and jabs her sister's side earning a yelp.

"Hey! You said it wasn't a date!" Yang has a teasing tone but she keeps her eyes on the road. 

Ruby shoves back with a smile but you see a faint red dust her cheeks as she smiles at her sister, clearly ready to continue the banter. Weiss beats her too it though.

"I hate you guys." 

\--

"Seeya at four. Keep it PG Schnee~" Yang coos after the pair as they exit for the cinema. Laughing as Weiss gives her the finger, Yang begins to reverse the car out and it suddenly occurs to you that you are once again alone with the girl. It's ok, it's fine. Just keep reading and maybe she'll just turn on the radio and ignore you. I mean you did make it super awkward last time. Your strategy works for about three minutes before -

"The ending sucks by the way." You look up at her confused -she's smirking at you through the mirror. "Trust me stop at chapter twelve and make up your own ending."

"Are you kidding me?" You are extremely surprised that a human would know this Faunus story, but that is immediately overshadowed by no small amount of anger that she just insulted the greatest book ever, of all time. You slam the book closed and stare her down, "The ending is both satisfying and exciting. How could you not -"

"It's booorrinngg!" She interrupts you with an arrogant smirk. You have never been so insulted in your life and as she pulls the car up into a spot you cross your arms and stay put. 

"How can you say that." It's a statement really and as she puts on the handbrake she jumps around in her seat and looks you in the eyes for real. You try not to flinch at her close proximity. 

"Well I don't know about you but I like a happy ending. What's the point in reading the eight hundred and something page story if everyone just dies at the end." You just sit there both extremely annoyed and dumbfounded, the ending is what made this novel special. It made it different and beautiful and - "And another thing! How come Joana and whats-her-face didn't get it on? They were totally into each other."

Ok that's it. 

"Joana and **Kali** didn't get together because she was scared and broken, and Kali wasn't gay!" You shout a little too loud but hey she is bashing your favorite book - this is on her.

"Hey that's never stopped me~" she winks at you and your stomach wavers with sudden butterflies. The temperature of the car increases significantly at her comment and you know you are blushing extremely hard. You bite your lip though but maintain eye contact, still mad about her ignorance. This anger leaks into the rest of your thoughts about how this girl shouldn't be able to manipulate you like this. You know it's childish but this book **was your childhood** and you are maybe a little overprotective.

"Are you still trying to flirt with me?" You say it with a more malice than intended and regret it at soon as the words have left your mouth. She recoils like a kicked puppy and opens her mouth in a silent gasp.

"What? No! Just -" she speaks quickly before she turns around in her seat again and doesn't look at you through her mirror. She takes a breath and sounds cold when she speaks, "We're at the library Blake." 

You know you've fucked up. You've been in her presence for a total of about twenty minutes but whenever she's talked, she says it with a smile in her voice. That's gone now. She's Ruby's sister and your infatuation with her shouldn't effect your ability to be civil with her. You are probably going to have to see her a lot after all. Oh man, she looks annoyed and scary and you should say sorry. 

You open your mouth to apologize... But you can't quite do it. 

You feel terrible as you open the door and scurry off without so much as a 'thanks for the lift', almost crying at your own weakness. Fucking hormones **UGH**. You wipe your dampened cheeks and push into the library, out of the wind. It's stupid and you shouldn't be crying and she's just some dumb bimbo with pretty eyes. Still, you want to look back and shout that you are sorry over the wind but you don't.

You just run away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double upload BTW - HF x


	5. New looks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang vs the Whiterose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! Yang chapter - Big reveal! 
> 
> Enjoy I guess, all criticism or things you'd like to see in the story in the comments pleaaaase :p
> 
> P.S <3 you guys - HF x

Mondays suck. Period. 

Four lectures and, even though you like spending the time with her, you have to give Ruby a lift to her judo classes at 5pm. By the end of it you are always completely exhausted and today is no exception. You are on your way to Ruby's room to finish your final aforementioned task of the day and as you approach the door you hear people inside. Great, you are going to have to deal with the roommate too. You're too tired for this shit.

Might as well get it over with - you lean into the door which Ruby always leaves open and put on a smile that you hope doesn't look as strained as it feels.

Ok, so the good news is that Blake isn't here so you don't have to deal with the confrontational Faunus (you wish the first real one you met was a bit more... fun?) and also you feel much more awake now. The bad news is that Schnee IS here and ... well she's about to get hit.

You take a loud step forward towards the desk on which the ice queen is pinning your **baby sister** against, with her face no less, and both Weiss and Ruby leap up and retreat away from you. They both stand against the wall, red faced and terrified. Honestly you don't mind that Ruby is having some fun but you still want to play the big sister card every so often. "Ruby why don't you go and wait in the car."

She squeaks out an "Ok!" before abandoning her make out partner who looks a mixture of furious and scared beyond belief as she watches her lifeline bolt through the door at lightning speed. You hear Ruby close the door behind her and see Weiss flinch a little. 

You should probably throw her a bone because she honestly looks like she's considering jumping out the window behind her to get away from you, "not a date then?" You smirk a little and relax your stance. 

She releases a pent up breath and replies quickly, "We were just... messing around?" She says in a questioning tone. When you saw her last week she reminded you very much of her sister with her cold nature and casual death stares but now... she looks so awkward it's brilliant. 

You can't help yourself and start laughing, gesturing her with both hands, "I'm just playing with you ice queen. Man if Winter saw you like this she'd have a fit. Maybe I should tell her about -" 

"No!" She goes very red again and takes a step towards you pleadingly, "My family... wouldn't understand." Ah yes the Schnees are quite old fashioned in regards to gay relationships.

"Winter might surprise you there kiddo." You wink at her and she scrunches up her face clearly confused, "but hey in all seriousness, you can 'mess around' all you want," You make air quotations with your hands, "but if you hurt her..."

Ruby says your eyes go red when you are angry sometimes and you try to channel that a little. You don't need to finish the sentence for her to get the meaning and she nods succinctly. She stands there awkwardly and you add cheerily, "And hey it's fair right? I bang your sister, you bang mine!"

Her eyes go wide as she gapes at you looking extremely grossed out, "You didn't-"

You just smile and nod at her with a suggestive wink. She waves her hands in front of her face and looks like she is about to scream.

You just laugh and leave your future sister in law to her own devices.

\--

"She's still alive right?" Ruby is standing in front of your car with a nervous smile.

"Barely." You say with a smirk as you get in the driver's seat and start the engine. She follows suit and you begin to head off. You sneak a peak at her and she still looks super anxious, she's rubbing the back of her neck and everything. You try a gentler smile, "Rubes seriously its fine, I'm happy that you're getting out there."

"Oh! Yeh totally but like I just want you to know that I actually really like her and its not me being irresponsible or anything and -" You actually wince as she bolts out her words. She's trying to tell you that she's not turning into you, and it hurts. "-but its not SUUPER serious because she doesn't like cookies and she is really closet about the whole being a lesbian thing and -"

"It's fine Ruby. Really." You fake a laugh and wink for good measure. She seems satisfied and positively squeals at you.

"Great! Ooo - now that I'm totally in with Weiss can we do girly talk? Like talk about bedroom things?" She looks honestly curious. Your smile fades slightly as you remember that she's only been given the talk by dad, since Summer passed away years ago. You nod and plaster a smile on your face as she pumps the air with her fist and whispers enthusiastically, "Yes!"

There is a moment of silence before she turns fully in her seat to you. You try to focus on the road while she talks, "Speaking of the bedroom...."

"No Ruby, I'm still being a good girl like I promised." Ruby had made you promise at the start of the year that you wouldn't get involved with anyone for at least the first couple of months in case you accidentally bang her classmate or someone. Honestly it had been going pretty great and you didn't feel so disgusting about yourself at night.

"Cool cool cool." She fits three words into the space of less than a second and then starts drumming a beat on the dashboard. She clearly has something to ask you.

"Whatcha thinkin about?" You try to sound nonchalant but whenever she tip toes around a subject it usually meant that she was mad at you, or as mad as Ruby is capable of being at another human being.

There is a long pause before she finally opens her mouth to speak, weird - she doesn't normally think before talking, "What happened between you and Blake last week?"

You knit your brow at the question. You don't know what you expected but it wasn't that. You bite the inside of your cheek and reply, "Ruby nothing happened, she's your roommate I wouldn't try and -"

"I don't mean like thaaat." She interrupts you and figits in her seat, "It's just, she's been kind of moody since then and she didn't get a lift back with us and I dunno I thought you might've ... annoyed her?"

You pull into a parking spot and pull the handbrake before turning to your sister, "Listen Ruby, we talked about books for a bit, then I winked at her and she freaked out and made it super awkward." You throw your hands up a little.

"You winked at her?" Ruby looks a little miffed but you narrow your eyes.

"I wink at EVERYBODY." You enunciate the last word slowly. "Look it's not my fault your roommate is a boring -"

"Hey! Blake isn't boring and you'd know that if you didn't keep scaring her away!" She's red faced now and her eyes are shining in a silver gleam. You sigh and look away, sinking into your seat. She pokes you as she says, "You should say sorry to her." You consider arguing because it was JUST A WINK, but you're tired and she looks determined.

"If I apologize, can I go back to living my life with fun people?" She flares her nostrils a bit at that. Ruby gets very protective of her friends and you shouldn't push her, "I'm just kidding Rubes."

"Good." She says quickly, continuing her 'intimidating' stare.

"Enjoy judo then?" You gesture the gym outside. She climbs out the door but turns.

"Ok, but if Blake is still mopey when I get back I'll cut your hair off while you sleep." She says through the window.

"Sure kiddo," You laugh a little.

"S'no joke Yang! Why do you think I take these classes - it's so I can pin you while I use the razor." She smiles at you with a little mischievous glint in her eyes.

You scoff and give her a final wave as she heads into the gym

OK you're done. Well, nearly done. Ruby gets a lift back with her friend so you're covered there but you should probably go and talk to the grouchy kitty. I mean come on it was just a wink! 

Whatever, lets just get this over with.


	6. My Smart Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake vs thinking before you speak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Blake this time, do you want more Yang POV?
> 
> Enjoy, HF x

Mondays really suck.

You flop onto your bed and sigh in relief that the day is finally over. There is something reassuring knowing that the worst of the week is behind you. The sheer amount of walking you have to do every Monday is enough to drive you mad on its own, but when you factor in the additional four lectures you have to attend you have to really force yourself out of bed in the morning. 

Whatever, it's done now and you can take your bow off and relax. Relax alone in your room, with no one to talk to and no work to be getting on with. Shower maybe? But that requires you to get up. 

You sigh and just decide to wallow in your own boredom for a while. You don't really feel like talking to anyone right now so you'll probably just read a book until Ruby gets back from Judo and then ask her why she's rammed your desk into the wall. You smile to yourself - she's super clumsy.

"Knock knock!" You jump a little as a cheery voice beckons you from your doorway, before you start to have a freak out. The voice is accompanied by some two swift knocks on said door and you briefly consider pretending you aren't home. Yang takes Ruby to Judo every week so why is she back at your room now? You just sit paralyzed for a few seconds until she calls out your name, "Blake, come on I know you're home!"

Shit. You curse yourself as you bolt up and rush to the door. Oh god this is going to be bad, you still feel bad for being so abrasive last week and you've spent the past five days brooding over your own inability to socialize outside your immediate environment. You swallow your fear and open the door, clinging to it like a lifeline. You nod and greet her quickly hoping you don't look as weird as you think you do. Your eye line flickers between the corridor behind her and her damned lilac orbs, "Hello, I thought you were taking Ruby to Judo?"

"Yep. Just got back." She pops the p and looks around a little awkwardly, but tries a warm smile, "Can I come in? This'll only take a sec."

You nod again and open the door fully so that she can pass through - you'd hoped she was just here to grab something for Ruby but she was clearly here to talk to you. Honestly, you have no idea what she wants because you thought you'd made things waaay too awkward by calling her out for flirting. Why did you have to be such a dumbass...

"Soooooooooooooo." She makes an O with her mouth as she stands in the middle of your dorm room with her hands in the pockets of her hoodie, still smiling. She smiles a lot. "Ruby wants us to be friendoes."

"Oh..." You kind of just stand there with your hands grasped behind your back. How do you reply to that? 

"Well I mean, she's totally gonna drag you back home with us for Christmas and Easter and Thanksgiving and everything. So yunno we should probably try and get along." She's grinning and you realize she probably does it when she's nervous as a defense mechanism. I mean you do it too right? She's looking at you expectantly so you nod in agreement and smile back at her shyly. She peps up a bit and smirks at you, "I wouldn't want you **Feline** left out in the festivities."

Your eyes go wide at her pun and you immediately giggle loudly before shoving your hand across your mouth, greatly embarrassed. "Yang!" You whine trying not to smile, failing miserably to compose yourself.

It wasn't even that funny honestly it's just... the fact that she's so chill about the whole faunus thing. It makes you happy.

"Ha! I can't believe that got a laugh." She puts her hands on her hips and is now positively beaming at you. "Normally I just get things thrown at me."

You let yourself smile a little bit and realize that you've gone a whole minute with Yang alone without blushing. Maybe you guys can be friendoes. You look at her eyes again (you can go about two seconds without literally swooning - the enchanting swirling lilac is really a problem) and she leans back against your window sill. 

"Soo.. You read a lot?" She asks gesturing your bunk bed setup which is held up by several stacks of books. Dangerous, but practical. 

"I love reading actually, I've probably read any book you can name twice over." You smile a little as you walk over to sit on your bed. "What about you? I'm surprised you've read the FYL Chronicles, even if you didn't appreciate the ending."

"Haha yeah, we'll have to agree to disagree on that one." She hops up and moves over, dragging her finger over the titles of all of the books that prop up Ruby's bed. "My Dad works for the Oracle Intelligence Agency and used to end up in Menagerie a lot. He'd bring back loads of books that I'd read to Ruby."

She looks at you with a glint in her eye and you smile at the thought of Yang reading to her baby sister every night. Her perfect face is kind of close again and the challenge of dealing with how seriously attracted you are to her once again strains your ability to function as a normal person. You manage a quick, "That's pretty great."

"Well we both enjoyed it." She stops her finger over one of the books and looks at you questioningly. "Nincando Fo Amura? Ninjas of love? Sounds exciting." She raises her eyebrows questioningly. How can she translate that?!?

You immediately splutter out, "It's not smut!" to which she smirks and puts her hands on her hips accusingly.

"Oh really? Mind if I read a passage then?" You sit up a little straighter so that you are in between the books and the girl who already knows too much about you. She doesn't need to learn that you read complete filth whenever you get particularly lonely. She clocks your movement and lets out a softer chuckle, "Don't worry, I won't tell. Most people just use the internet though."

Your ears go flat against your head, which earns an 'awww' from Yang. 

"Your ears are soo cuuuute!" She looks like a schoolgirl as she does a little dance but she stops suddenly, "Wait! Do you have a tail?"

Before you can even think about what you are saying, before you can even consider how weird it sounds, before you can stop yourself from acting like an idiot, you just blurt out the single dumbest thing you've ever said.

"You'll have to find out for yourself." Yang's left eyebrow shoots up as the implications of what you just said and her smile grows as you try to keep a straight face to salvage some of your dignity. She opens her mouth to reply but before she can there is a loud knock at the door and both sets of eyes pop towards it. Oh my god you are going to marry whoever is at the door .

"Blake? Can you let me in, I left my top here." Ok, maybe not marry. Yang gives you a wink and you feel your face heat up - you can't complain about her because you started it with your inability to think before you talk. She heads over to the door and opens it for the ice queen.

"Hey Weissy." Yang greets her and you look around and see a white cardigan on Ruby's desk. You walk over to grab it, tie your bow on roughly and and look towards the door. Weiss and Yang are having a mini staring contest and you desperately try and then fail to not look at Yang's butt in her black jeans. In that crystallizing moment, you realize that you are completely and utterly gay for Yang. You know you are staring so you close your eyes completely and try not to think about how you are practically obsessed with your best friend's sister's body.

You head over to the door and thrust the cloth towards Weiss who nods in thank you and walks off with a quick goodbye. You are standing next to Yang in the doorway now and she turns to you and smirks. "Ima go have a shower, I'll seeya later."

"Ok, enjoy." You smile and mentally sigh in relief that you somehow managed to escape that situation.

"Showever, if you wanna talk, here's my scroll number." She laughs at her own pun and you roll your eyes, hiding a smile as she scans her scroll over your pocket where yours is hiding so that her details are transferred.

"Adios amigo." She waves over her shoulder as she leaves.

You close the door and take a breath. Let's take stock: you accidentally asked her to take off your pants and now she knows you read smut. Man it's like she casts a spell on you when you are alone with her that just ruins you... Maybe being angry was better than having to resist the urge to kiss her soft lips every five seconds. The image sticks in your mind and you feel your body heat up.

Despite yourself, you feel much better than you did half an hour ago, owing to the fact that one, Yang said Ruby would invite you over for holidays, and two, Yang gave you her number. You can be friends now right? Hopefully friends with certain benefi- Nope! You stop your dirty thoughts this time and try to clear your lewd mind.

Plus, Yang's smile is infectious and you cant help but smile into your chest as you head over to the bathroom for a well deserved hot shower.


	7. The Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake vs Yang's leaking social life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang chapter next, + Emerald character intro. She's nice in this, but is evil in her own cheeky way (you'll see next chapter) :p
> 
> Post thoughts and ideas in the comments if you want to see them in the story.
> 
> Love you guys - HF x

"Due to the exc-i-sive storm winds and harsher winter weather, all further lectures this year are cancelled. Lectures will resume as normal in January." Ruby reads from a small notice pinned in your communal kitchen.

"Firstly, it's pronounced excessive." Weiss scolds Ruby who sticks her tongue out in response, "And secondly, that is outrageous. It's only the first of December, what are we going to do with an entire month without classes?"

"Hey come on, don't be so negative! We're gonna be trapped here together until the hurricane passes anyway and in cabin fever movies they always kill the whiny ones first!" Ruby smiles at Weiss who doesn't seem particularly amused by her friend's humor. Ruby pouts, "Come on Weissy this is a good thing!"

You are sitting at the table watching the two girls converse, drinking your warm latte. You don't really know how to feel about the announcement - your lectures and written work take up most of your time and if you are going to be locked in your dorm building for the foreseeable future you are going to need distractions. You'll have to go to the library today and stock up before the winds make it impossible to leave.

"Do either of you want to go into town today?" You inquire at the pair who are still half arguing at each other. 

"OO! We should go stock up on cookies and milk before they all sell out!" Ruby jumps excitedly but the ice queen spoils her fun.

"No need Ruby, my father is having a food reserve sent to our building so that me and Winter don't have to live off out of date food during the storm." She looks away slightly before adding, "I uh, specifically requested your favorite brand of -" 

She doesn't get to finish before getting smacked into a painfully tight hug, "AWW! Thanks Weissy! You're such a good BFF!" 

You smirk at Weiss who is blushing through her makeup over Ruby's shoulder. You open your mouth to make a snide comment but she beats you to it, "Don't even." She warns, not looking the slightest bit intimidating and you beam back at her.

"Oh! We definitely need to redo your braid like you promised Weiss, but that could take a while so we should probably stay at home today but Yang said she's going to watch a movie today so you'll be able to get a lift with her!" Ruby speaks far faster than the average human would be able to comprehend, but you've become accustomed to her speech pattern. You notice a slight redness in her cheeks as she turns to you - she must be getting a cold.

"Oh, that sounds fine." You pull out your phone and check your contacts. You scroll down to Xiao Long and open the chat. You haven't messaged her in the two days since she gave you her number because you don't really know what you'd talk about. You type out a quick request,

// Hey Yang, it's Blake. Could you drop me off in town today? Ruby said you are heading out today. //

You pocket your phone, but it bleeps again almost instantly and you pull it back out, surprised.

)) Ofc, going in 20m meet in the lobby? ((

"Oh yeah, Yang texts super quick. Come on Weiss I wanna ruin your perfect hair." Ruby smiles a little maniacally at Weiss who gets dragged out of the room with a yelp. You sip your latte and wonder how Ruby persuaded the ice queen to let her touch her hair, let alone braid it. You text Yang back before heading back to your room to grab your bag.

// Thanks, I'll see you there. //

\--

"Sup," Yang greets you over her phone as you stroll into the lobby a little early. She frowns at you, "You're not wearing a scarf? It's pretty damn windy."

"Oh, well I normally put my hood on when it's windy anyway so my bow doesn't blow off." You smile shortly at her and sweep your eyes quickly over her bare legs and tilt your head confused, "You're one to talk."

She smirks, "Oh I'm a walking space heater. Plus your hood won't shield your face. You never been out in a big storm?"

"I normally just stay inside..." The wind is usually **extremely** loud in your ears and lets not even get into what the rain does to your hair. She considers you for a second and you squirm a little under her gaze. She continues looking at you while she roughly yanks her orange scarf off of her neck and pelts in towards you. Catching it awkwardly (you never were great at sport), you stare at the foreign object like it might catch fire.

"Don't drop it, it'll blow away real quick." She smiles at you and then turns away as you realize slowly that she is lending you her scarf. You look up and see that she is already halfway across the hall and you quickly dash after her.

"Are you sure you don't -"

"Nope." She interrupts you and looks back to her phone one last time before pocketing it and turning to you while she walks, "Come on, put it on before we get out or you'll regret it, trust me these winds are **strong**."

You don't argue and wrap it around your neck before pulling up your hoodie so that your ears are well protected as Yang opens the door, letting the disgustingly loud sound of the wind into the entrance hall. You curse your ears once again and lay them flat against your head as you follow the blonde into the eye of the storm. Why couldn't there be a library in your dorm?

Just as you are about to exit, Yang stops you with a hand to the chest and you gasp as her palm pushes against your heart beat. She moves a lot closer to you very quickly and wraps her arms around your back, still staring into your embarrassed eyes. Your brain turns to lilac for the millionth time and you stop caring about the deafening winds for a moment. 

You continue to stare at her with your mouth still open for a good five seconds, during which she is adjusting your scarf before she moves her mouth so that it is centimeters away from your left ear. She speaks over the wind, "You need to learn to tie a knot kitty cat," before backing off and giving you a wink before turning and leaving. 

Biting the inside of your cheek, you curse your amplified heart rate and try to blink away your blush with very little success. Yep, she is an incredibly attractive woman and you are an incredibly weak college student with little to no will power apparently. You shake your head and follow the annoyingly charming third year out into the storm as you try not to focus on how good the scent of lavender and citrus on her scarf smells.

\--

You finally arrive at her car and look up to notice Yang talking to another girl in a green hoodie with her back to you. The blonde gestures you to get into the backseat with her hands and you wonder who the mystery figure while you clamber in to get away from the damned wind. Oh that's right, Yang is going to the cinema. She obviously has a companion...

"-your dirty mind Em! Get in the car already." Yang shouts as she dives into the driver's seat.

You look left as you hear 'Em' open the door next to you and watch her gracefully drop into your seat. You've never done anything that refined in your life. She closes the door behind her and the sound of the wind is finally muffled. You glance at her and notice a few things - namely her undeniably pretty face; her eyes are a deep crimson that perfectly complements her lips as well as slightly blushed cheeks, due to the wind probably.

"Hey, you must be Blake. This one won't shut up about you." She jerks her hand towards the front seat. You smile in reply but you aren't really listening - the cogs are turning in your mind as you figure that the girls are probably on a date. You shouldn't be surprised after what Ruby told you, but after meeting Yang you have a hard time believing that she is as promiscuous as her sister makes her out to be.

"Shut up Em," Yang says with no real malice as she starts moving the car. You look forward and see a hint of a blush on the Blonde's cheeks. I mean of course they are on a date - they are two attractive girls who are going to the cinema together in gale force winds, why else would they be braving the storm? You are now in a distinctly worse mood than you were a minute ago. It's not like you have any rite to be angry or annoyed or anything really, but lets be honest you are beyond infatuated with Yang so obviously you are **slightly** frustrated with the notion of her dating another girl, especially one as pretty as Em.

"It's nice to meet you." You try not to sound as bitter as you feel and nod at the girl sitting next to you before pulling a book out of your bag to read. You've already finished the novel but you just want a distraction so you pick a random page and start tracing your eyes over the lines.

"Em's a friend from the gym, we're watching a rerun of Ace Ventura if you wanna join after you're done at the library." Yang calls over her shoulder. You look up questioningly. You don't want to get between her and a free make out session with Em.

"I don't want to intrude..." You say after a moment, looking between the blonde and the girl in green.

Em shrugs, "The more the merrier I guess." Yang nods in agreement and you look around a bit before deciding to get back to your book. Guess it isn't a date. You try to squash that jovial part of your brain that is a little too happy that, as far as you know, Yang is still single. I mean, you have absolutely no chance with her but it's nice to know that you can still dream. Man how did it get this bad. You've known her for less than three weeks and you have already fallen under her spell. You vaguely remember Ruby warning you about this but ignore the thought and smile to yourself.

"So, Blake any plans for the extended break?" Em is leaning against her window while chatting to you.

"Um, not really." You laugh nervously, you don't wanna sound boring but you haven't got around to organizing stuff with anyone yet. 

"Well we're having a bunch of parties." Yang coughs into her fist and Em's eyes dart forward, but quickly return to yours, "One's tonight actually. You know you should totally come!"

She smiles at you and you don't really know what to say. I mean you just met this girl and now she's inviting you to a party. Sounds kind of suspicious, and you won't know anyone there anyway. You are about to politely decline but Yang calls over her shoulder.

"Em she's a first year," Em scoffs a little and pulls out her phone, "I mean you can totes come if you're up for it Blake but don't feel obligated. It's mostly just alcohol, bad music and kissing games."

You have to physically resist yourself as your ears try to perk up at that last one. You open your mouth to speak and wait a moment before replying, "I don't know, I won't know anyone."

"Oh, well Yang's a dateless wonder right now-" Yang half laughs half groans at that "-so you can spend the night with her!" Em happily pipes up as you begin to pull up outside the library, "Plus you're hot and look older than a first year, so you won't get ignored trust me."

"Oh," you blush a little at her brashness. No-one has ever called you hot before so you don't really know how to respond. As the car stops you decide you might as well have some fun - you might be a little introverted but its important to make new friends. You smile at her and reply, "Sounds good then."

You see Yang drag her hand across her face but as soon as the motion is complete she jumps around in her seat, "Ok, so I'll leave the car here and we'll walk to the cinema. It's not super far. Meet us there?"

You nod at her as you adjust her scarf slightly before she tuts and redoes the knot for you. Laughing clumsily at her close proximity, you thank her quickly when she is done. "Thanks for the lift."

She nods and goes back to adjust her coat as you exit the car.

"Seeya in a bit!" Em calls and you do a small wave, since replying over the wind would be impractical. 

Sprinting across to the shelter, you realize that you just got invited to your first college party, got called hot by a stranger, and didn't make a fool of yourself in front of Yang. Now, all you have to do is continue that streak while you watch the movie, and then for several hours at the party afterwards in front of your crush, and all of her friends.

Shit.


	8. My Evil Bestie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang vs Em and her evil master plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again everyone, thoughts and ideas in the comments if ya wanna see em in the story as usual. FYI Blake is the only Faunus for now in this AU, unless specified otherwise. Enjoy <3 HF x

// Hey Yang, it's Blake. Could you drop me off in town today? Ruby said you are heading out today. //

You look at your phone quickly and type out a reply, never one to make your friends wait. Honestly Blake seems pretty cool - she's kind of reserved but you can tell she has a feisty side that part of you definitely wants to draw out. Plus her ears are **super** cute and you cant help but wonder what they would feel like to rub your fingers through a little. The fur just looks so soft! You're phone pings again and you read her reply before throwing on a brown jacket and your favorite scarf.

You text Em telling her to meet you at the car since you are giving Blake a lift and head out of your room into the hall.

)) Gving another friend lft to town. Meet at my car ((

"You comin' tonight Blondie?" May asks from her perch on top of the fridge (don't ask) as you throw her a smile while entering the third floor kitchen.

"Of course," You put your hands on your hips as you turn and face her, "I suppose the it'll just be the Beacon crew?"

The university is split into four different dorm buildings (Beacon, Haven, Shade and Atlas) and the winds are making travelling between dorms... difficult.

"Nah, everyone's coming while they still can. We'll probably be trapped in here by the weekend." You nod in agreement.

"Oki doki, seeya then!" She smiles, nodding as she returns to playing on her phone. You turn and head for the stairs, never one for the elevators. Checking your watch briefly, you jump 3 steps at a time and put your hours of kick boxing training to good use, skipping down the stairwell with ease. You almost crash into a scared looking second year and shout a quick "Sorry!" back up behind you as you bolt for the exit. You note the time and smirk as you come jogging through the set of doors leading into the lobby. Twelve seconds down six flights of stairs - not too shabby.

You control your elevated breathing due to the exercise and pull out your phone, reading Em's reply.

>> Any1 I know? <<

She's so nosy.

)) Blake shes sisters friend ((

You watch the three dots appear quickly and you can sense the reply before it comes, sighing when it finally emerges.

>> Good to see XL is back at it again ^^ <<

You are about to type an angry reply but you see Blake over the top of your phone and you forget about Em for the moment. She looks pretty damned adorable in her hoodie that is too big for her and you smile as she approaches.

"Sup," You notice quickly that she has no scarf of her own and frown at her - she should really protect her face out there, especially with a complexion as pale as her own. You consider it quickly and decide that that won't do. After a brief exchange, you force her to wear your scarf, knowing that your natural heat means that you _probably_ won't need it.

"Are you sure you don't -"

"Nope. Come on, put it on before we get out or you'll regret it, trust me these winds are **strong**." It looks better on her anyway, even if she's tied it on wrong. Your phone buzzes and you take a quick look.

>> No witty comeback? <<

Em is such a pest sometimes.

As you open the door, you sigh and turn back to tie it on properly. If you lose that scarf, Dad will kill you. She looks a little scared and you realize that you are probably being a little rough so you move closer to her ear and make a quick joke before giving her a wink. She got mad last time you did that, but to be fair she was a little flirty last time you were together so she deserves it.

With that, you head out into the storm and thank the gods that you've never felt the cold.

\--

You see Em before she sees you and give her a shove in the shoulder. She turns around unamused, but her face quickly changes as she looks over your shoulder at your companion and an evil little smirk crawls onto her face. That smirk is **never** good for you.

"See here I was just joking, but she's pretty hot." She shouts a little too loudly over the wind for your liking and you take a quick peak to see if Blake heard anything, but if she did she doesn't show it. You attempt to shush Em with an angry stare that you know she'll ignore, but you don't want Em making Blake uncomfortable by implying that you might be trying to get with the Faunus, even though you aren't obviously. You move closer to her and speak directly into her ear.

"Em, she's Ruby's roommate so please don't make things weird." You see Blake looking over at you guys and gesture her to get into the car so that she's out of the wind.

"I'm just sayin! If you don't I might~" She speaks in a somewhat sultry tone and you laugh, knowing that Em is the straightest girl in Vale,

"Jeez! You need to see someone about your dirty mind Em! Get in the car already." You clamber into said car and slam the door so that the wind is muffled. You hear Em get in as you start the engine and pray that she just stays quiet. 

"Hey, you must be Blake. This one won't shut up about you." You whip your head around and stare at Em. Is she fucking joking? I mean come on you haven't mentioned Blake before today - why does she play these dumb games? I mean its part of the reason you're her friend - it's super funny, especially that time she convinced Coco that Fox wasn't really blind which lead to a pretty hilarious situation involving a very naked Coco and a very confused Fox. It's only super funny when it's not happening to you though.

You tell her to shut it and continue focusing on the road. You know why she's doing this; Em doesn't know that you promised Ruby to go cold turkey (a decision that you very much regret not doing sooner) and she's still annoyed that you won't go out with her looking for a quick hookup anymore. You met at the gym while you were in your second year and since then you've been going out to bars, having fun and seeing which of you could take home the hottest partner. It worked pretty well since having a lesbian wing-girl as good looking as you helps draw in the hottest guys for her, and the same goes for her and college girls looking for a fun time, all of whom she'd direct to you. It was childish really and though you had fun, you don't miss it. She clearly does though.

Honestly you don't really feel like dealing with Em alone for the entire movie since you know she'll just pester you about Blake, "Em's a friend from the gym, we're watching a rerun of Ace Ventura if you wanna join after you're done at the library." She agrees after Em approves and you again sit in silence as Em decides to continue her noble quest of trying to get you laid.

"...You know you should totally come!" You supposed friend says inviting Blake to the party that you were kind of looking forward to. Come on, you don't want to be rude but you also don't want to get drunk in close proximity to Ruby's roommate. You aren't exactly in control after a few drinks.

You try to protest, but end up encouraging Blake to come. Great job Xiao Long you monkey. "I don't know, I won't know anyone." Blake protests a little and you feel a little more relaxed. Of course she wouldn't want to come, crisis averted.

"Oh, well Yang's a dateless wonder right now-" 'Haaaaa" you start a laugh but it ends up as a depressed moaning sound. Em is actually evil. "Plus you're hot and look older than a first year, so you won't get ignored trust me."

You sigh, Em was always brash but you've never known her to be even slightly flirty with girls. I mean, you tried when you first met her and you didn't even get a smile. She's calling Blake hot to bait you. She knows you are competitive and she's trying to make you feel threatened. It wont work though, you're stronger than this all you have to do is not drink at the party and it'll be fine. Blake accepts the invitation and you jump around in your seat. "Ok, so I'll leave the car here and we'll walk to the cinema. It's not super far. Meet us there?"

You speak quickly, but before she can leave you reach forward and adjust your scarf so that the knot isn't loose. She laughs a little, which makes you smile - she's got a happy laugh. "Thanks for the lift."

She gets out and Em waves her goodbye. You catch yourself smiling and instantly reverse it and stare at the bitch who doesn't know what's good for her.

"Welcome back XL." She smirks at you and you narrow your eyes at her.

"Anyone else Em. She's Ruby's **roommate** so give it a rest ok?" Her smirk stays plastered annoyingly to her face and you sigh, "Look I'll go out with you next week I promise, just let her be."

She pretends to ponder the statement, tapping her slender fingers against her chin for a few seconds, "Hmmm, I'll pass."

"Why??" You sound a tad whiny.

"Because she's totally your type."

Oh you're gonna murder this girl.


	9. My Perfect Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake vs Bioluminescence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sappy chapter! Taking bets, how many chapters before first kiss? HF x

Yang is alone when you crash through the double doors to the cinema. You are breathing heavily from the 'short' sprint from the library to the cinema and as you lower you hood, she strolls over. Adjusting your bow quickly, you notice the lack of Yang's gym friend, "Thanks for waiting, where's Em?"

You could swear that at the mention of her friend, Yang's face darkens for a second but she recovers quickly and smiles, "No probs, she's in the lady's room right now. Shall we?" She gestures for you to follow and you fall in step. It's pretty much empty in the cinema with a couple huddled in the corner being the only others in the lobby - even the front desk is deserted.

"Don't we need to pay?"

"Oh, nah I know the manager. Plus no one's around anyway." She gives you a quick smile then turns and continues walking. You jog a little to get alongside her as your bag jumps up and down your back. She looks at you briefly, amused. "You want me to carry that for you?"

"Oh, no I'm fine." You smile politely. There are only 12 books in it so the bag isn't _that_ heavy.

She leans in closer for a second and half whispers with a smirk, "More Ninjas of Love?"

"WHAT!?" You whisper-shout back, lying bluntly, "NO!"

She laughs at you and you bite the insides of your cheeks, in full knowledge that it won't stop your blush. She stops after a few seconds and you notice that she's staring at you quite indiscreetly. You squirm under her gaze and clutch your arms to your chest, "What?"

"Huh?" Her eyes whip to yours and she looks like a rabbit caught in the headlights, eyes wide and mouth open. You raise your eyebrows at her, and she starts talking as fast as her sister, "Sorry it's just that your bow was twitching and I was just thinking about your ears and everything. Not in a bad way! Just yunno like how they go flat when you're embarrassed - which is super cute by the way, not in a weird way just -"

"Stop rambling ya bimbo." Em walks out of the toilets just as Yang finishes spewing out her apology and your mind goes into overdrive as Em makes her way over to you. Yang was talking about your ears - did Em hear her? What if she's a racist? What if she tells the school? You should've just stayed at home and never - "What's super cute then?"  
You breath out an intensely relieved sigh and make a mental note to confront Yang about being **much** more careful in the future.

"Uh.. I was just saying that Blake has a cute... face." Great save, Blondie. Yang now sports a blush of her own. You hope she knows how serious that could've been and you give her a harsh look when her eyes flick over to yours. Damn it's hard to be mad at her eyes.

"Cute face? I'll say. You got a boyfriend Blake?"

"No.. I've never really been interested in dating." You say slowly, leaving out the part where you are a faunus who can never be intimate with another human being for fear of being exiled. She smirks a little at you before glancing at Yang who is now giving Em a look far harsher than your earlier attempt. You try to ignore the fact that her eyes have the smallest bit of crimson leaking into them and look back at Em. "Anyway, no one's interested in dating me either." You say it with a little laugh to try to lighten the mood a little because Yang looks kind of scary right now.

Em gasps at you, "No one? Are you sure?" You laugh a little nervously, "Well tomorrow morning I wan't you to walk around your dorm in a tank top and short shorts for a few minutes. Then come back to me and tell me no one is interested." Yang snorts a little at her friend's suggestion as you all enter the double doors into the actual theater.

"She doesn't want your "How to be a slut 101" class Em. Sorry about her." She gives you a smile as she pulls out some water and you smile back. Em makes a good point though, you could just stroll up to Yang's dorm room in a low cut black tank top and some gym shorts, knock on the door and see what happens. Ruby did say you are her type... Ew, come on Blake be a little less desperate please.

"You know that used to be **OUR** class XL. Maybe I should tell Blake the story of how you ended up hosting a small orgy last year miss perfect." Yang splutters into her bottle and you look at her with wide eyes. An orgy?

"Three people is not an orgy! Anyway I'm done with all that now so give it a rest Em." She tries to brush her off and Em just laughs in response. 

"Fair enough, you are pretty boring now I'll give you that." You look up at the empty theater as Em begins to head up the stairwell, calling behind her, "You know she hasn't been out with me in over a month? I would say she's settling down finally, but she is one hundred percent single or she would have shoved it in my face by now." 

Yang sighs and looks at you apologetically before following her friend. Over a month? 

You shake your head - you shouldn't be doing this. She's a third year, probably the most attractive third year in the whole uni and you are standing over here starting to believe that you actually have a chance with her. I mean she's clearly a flirty person which doesn't exactly help, and she's Ruby's sister so you're around her a lot. You take a breath, it's just a crush. They come and go it's not a big deal.

You look up at Yang about to follow her but, due to her increased altitude, you end up getting the perfect view under her short skirt at her black skin tight shorts. Oh my god why does she have such a great butt? You freeze in place and painfully rip your eyes off of her. What is wrong with you?! You feel your heart in your chest, pounding waay faster than a few seconds ago.

Ok, maybe it's a big deal.

"Hello?" You look up at Em and Yang realizing you've just been standing here for the last ten seconds. You've really got to stop doing that. Em is on her phone though and doesn't seem to have noticed that you are a potato. "Sure, I'll be right there."

She puts her phone away and jumps up, "Duty calls, need to go do a private lesson. Sorry girls." 

"Are you kidding Em?" Yang sounds kind of resigned and you wonder if you'll all just going to head home now. 

"I'll see you tonight at May's. Wear something fun." She calls down to you, whispering something in Yang's ear as she passes before heading down the stairs towards you.

"Enjoy the movie!" She waves happily as she exits.

Then she's gone. Ah shit you're alone with Yang again, and this time you're in a dark room with a movie playing. At least it's not a romance.

You look up at her and try not to think about how awkward the next two hours are going to be.

"Soooooo." Yang is sitting on the central sofa at the back of the theater that is usually reserved for bookings. "You gonna come sit down or am I that repulsive?"

You laugh nervously and quickly make your way up towards her. Once at the top, you look down at her slouched posture and drop your bag by the side of the comfy looking thing, "Not _that_ repulsive, I suppose."

She gasps dramatically and puts her hand on her heart, "And I thought we were friends!"

You smile anxiously at her and try to think about the least weird seating spot - you want to be close but not too close or it'll be - "Just sit down already." She's smiling at you and pats the spot next to her and you quickly plonk yourself down rather ungracefully. You don't want to be awkward and re position but you are **very** aware of the contact point between the two of you by the hips.

"One sec," She reaches up and hits the wall behind the couch and after about three seconds, the projector spits to life. It really is deserted.. "Don't worry, I know the guy." Yang smiles and as usual you smile back like an idiot who can't think for herself.

"You know your eyes glow in the dark right?" She asks you after a quick staring contest that you accidentally engage in. 

"Yeh, my mom said that I should always keep a light on while I sleep so no one sees if they wake me, just in case." You say with a sad smile. So many ways that you could get caught, and all this could come crashing down.

She hums in agreement and sits in silence for a long moment, looking forward at the adverts which are playing loudly. She looks at you with a hard, passionate look, "Well anyway they are seriously beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Oh.. Thanks.", you know its dark but the with your luck your blush probably glows in the dark too. 

"I mean, don't let anyone tell you that you aren't as good or as pretty as them or whatever because of your ears or your eyes or tail. Look there is nothing wrong with what you are, you know?"

"Well at least someone thinks so." You try not to sound bitter, "Most other humans would disagree, usually in the form of pitchforks and guns."

She doesn't even blink, "Most other humans are idiots."

After a sharp intake of breath, you feel like you might pass out. Your parents had told you to trust no one with your secret - it isn't safe and it's not worth the risk. The race divide has always hung above your head and knowing that everyone around you may or may not despise you because of your heritage has certainly weighed down on you over the past month. You've always wished you were just another human. 

But right now, exactly at this moment, you are quite happy to be a faunus. Yang's sentiment is enough to skyrocket any previous feelings of affection you've had for her. You knew she was fine with your ears but now... The sheer conviction alone in her voice makes you want to grab her and just wrap yourself in her. How do you express that in words? You've been holding her gaze this entire time and look towards the screen quickly, considering yourself. The movie is about to begin and you want to say thank you.

You look up at her again and all you think about how all of the hate in the world could be solved if everyone just looked into Yang's lilac eyes for just a second. You almost whimper and decide to just shove your head into her shoulder, hoping she gets the idea. You feel her left arm move and rest around your back and you snuggle in a little closer. "You can take it off you know?"

You roughly yank off your ribbon and drop it into your lap, flicking your cat ears around atop your head, slightly rubbing into Yang's stupidly long hair.

Entranced with the softness of her untamed hair and the scent of her scarf that is still wrapped around your neck, you feel incredibly intimate with her right now, but know in the back of your mind that this is probably what most friends do at the cinema. You ignore that thought and just try to enjoy the moment.

After all, its moments like this make life worth living.


	10. The Losing Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang vs the cute kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang chapter again. All ideas and stuuff in the comments as always. <3 all you guys - HF x

How the hell did you end up in this situation? Oh yeah that's right, you'd started talking.

Most bad things seem to happen when you start talking; you should just join a monastery and take a vow of silence. Maybe then in the future you won't end up with your sister's undeniably attractive and far too cute roommate asleep on your shoulder, purring softly into your ear. As it is Blake is draped over your left side, sound asleep and oblivious to the mental turmoil she is causing you.

It shouldn't be a problem honestly - you've been in this situation a million times, it's just that usually you aren't trying to maintain a purely platonic relationship with the girl who is practically hugging you. I mean she initiated, you could've just politely declined but you listened to that small part of you that really didn't want to say no and here we are. 

As you feel her ears slowly flick across your cheek, you sigh at the blank screen in front of you. The movie ended twenty minutes ago but you can't quite bring yourself to wake her. You are selfish and want to feel close to someone again - her openness with you makes you feel extremely special and you feel like you have a strong bond with her despite only knowing her for a couple of weeks. 

You want her to know that you don't care about her ears and that anyone who does is not worth her time. You want her to know that they just make her even more beautiful than she already is. But yunno, in a totally platonic way that respects her boundaries and doesn't involve an extremely angry Ruby that won't forgive you for dating her best friend.

You take a deep breath and suck it up, "Blake... wakey wakey Blakey" you say with a little smirk as her eyes edge open and she looks up at you from your shoulder. She looks adorable as she yawns with a little squeak and locks eyes with you. You smile down at her, "Heya."

 

She smiles for a second before her face drops and her eyes shoot open. Jumping back quickly, "I'm so sorry, I must've drifted off, I -"

Your laughter interrupts her and you wave her off, "No worries, you make the greatest sounds when you are sleeping, it was brilliant."

"Oh... What sounds exactly?" She looks stupidly embarrassed and you smirk a little.

"Let's just say they were purrrrfect." You see her fight to suppress a smile as she groans but visibly relaxes which is a good thing. You smile again, "what? That was a good one!" 

She stands and begins tying her bow while she talks, "It was _cat_ astrophic."

"Ha! I knew you loved it." You beam at her and she does a cute little smile in response as you stand with her, grabbing her bag from earlier and leading the way down the stairs. It's heavier than you expected, "Jeez Blakey, what have you got in here!"

"Books for the winter, nothing adult if that's what you're asking." She quickly clarifies and you smirk.

"Shame, I thought you were fun."

"Hey! I am fun!" You glance at her and she looks anxious again. Man, why is she so adorable when she's scared it's not even close to being fair. You give her a quick smile and reply.

"Says the girl who fell asleep at a movie." 

"Hey it's not my fault you're such a good pillow." She smirks a little. There's that feisty side again - you definitely want to see more that.

Not wanting to miss the opportunity for a good joke though, you turn and frame your breasts by crossing your arms under them and look her dead in the eye with a large smirk plastered across your face, "They are super soft aren't they?" 

You know you've won because even in the dark of the theater you can see the red in her cheeks. "What?! No! That is not what I - I was on your shoulder not your -"

You just smile and nod at her as the realization dawns across her face that she had indeed been resting on your boobs for the last two hours. She looks like she's going to die from embarrassment so you decide to throw her a bone, "I'm just kidding! Sorry you are so cute when you're embarrassed."

She makes a small humpft sound and you laugh again, "Come on we should get back before it gets dark. Plus we've got a party to go to."

After a second she smiles back at you and nods so you resume walking, "Anything I should know before I turn up?"

"Don't drink anything you didn't pour yourself, stick with me and don't listen to anything Em or Coco tell you." You list off quickly. You're sure that Blake will make friends within seconds, but you don't want her talking to Coco who, like Em, will undoubtably try to push her into your arms.

"Should I wear anything in particular or..?" She's clearly nervous about the whole thing.

"Honestly you can wear anything, don't bother with makeup though, none of us do." She still looks a little unsure of herself even though she nods so you continue, "Em's right yunno I'm totally dateless. I'll stick with you the whole night, I promise. Plus everyone there is super nice anyway."

She looks a little surprised and for a second you think you've been a little too friendly but her face quickly forms a smile of gratitude, "That sounds great, I don't want to be a burden though."

"Don't worry, if you get annoying I'll just get us both wasted so neither of us care." She laughs at that even though you've decided not to drink tonight. I mean, you're already a little flirty with her despite being completely sober, and drunk Yang isn't exactly known for her subtlety. 

You'll probably be fine, and it'll be a good opportunity to get to know her a little better. Hey what's the worst that could happen?


	11. Part-X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake vs the Whiterose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh sorry HF x

"Ok, see you in a bit." You wave as Yang heads up the stairwell up to her room.

"Baiii" she calls down before leaving your field of view. You sigh and head through the set of double doors leading to your floor, smiling as you pass Ren and Nora   
watching the communal TV in the kitchen. Ren nods towards you while Nora screams something unintelligible at the screen, clearly entranced by the action. You do another little wave as you head through before finally entering the corridor where your room resides.

Hopefully Ruby is still out with Weiss so you don't have to explain that you are going out to a party with her sister, less than three weeks after saying that you weren't interested. You cautiously slide the door open and hear nothing on the other side. 

Sighing in relief you push through and let it drift closed behind you. Making a B-line for the bathroom, you try not to begin the process of overthinking your outfit until after you've had a shower. Huh, that's weird, the bathroom is locked.

"Ruby are you in there?"

You hear a very small un-Rubylike shriek from the other side of the door, followed by some intense scrambling towards the door before it pelts open and you witness an almost unbelievable scene.

"Sup Blake." Ruby smiles at you as you stare past her at the ice queen who is wearing nothing above the waist except a sports bra and has her hair in the sink, half braided and half cascading down her form. The redness dusting her cheeks betrays her embarrassment but she still stares you down before you blink back to Ruby, "Need a shower? We'll only be a min."

She's smiling but her face is also nearly as red as her hoodie. You know you should just nod and walk away but you just walked in on your two best friends in a locked bathroom, one of whom is topless. Your curiosity gets the better of you, "What are you guys up to in here?"

Still beaming Ruby replies, "Oh just braiding her hair, it look a little longer than I expected and I accidentally spilt water all over her shirt so yunno..."

You raise your eyebrows sceptically, "Right..."

Weiss tuts and addresses you directly, clearly bored of the shenanigans, "We were sitting in here making out OK Blake? Do you have a problem with that?" She challenges you. Your mouth curls up into a smile, Weiss never was one to mince her words.

"I knew it." You say happily, earning a sigh from Weiss. They are made for each other - the way the ice queen thaws whenever she's even remotely near Ruby is evidence enough of that. She smiles and laughs, both of which are not actions anyone else would associate with the ice queen, hence the name. "So are you guys official?"

Weiss face palms while you and Ruby girl talk. The girl in red speaks a mile a minute, "Well she doesn't want anyone to know which is totally fine but then again she told you so I don't know maybe I mean I totally want to -"

"Yes! We're official... Can you please just close the door now?" Weiss is muffled by her hands, in which her face rests. You smile at her - you literally couldn't be happier for them. Plus you can just tell Weiss is going to be great to poke fun at. You back off a little and pull the door shut, Ruby gives you a smile and you resist the urge to get your scroll out and play some loud make out music through the door. That might be a little too mean.

It's only two minutes later when both girls exit the bathroom and they stand shoulder to shoulder as Weiss addresses you, fully clothed at this point.

"We're going over to my room if you need us." She says it with a little cough and a red face but she maintains eye contact so you nod succinctly at her, content to save the teasing for later. Ruby proceeds to then drag Weiss out of the room quickly, earning a yelp from the girl in white and a smile from you. They are so dorky it's brilliant.

Right - have a shower, dry your hair, pick an outfit then go to the party. Sounds easy enough. Yep this is clearly going to be an absolute breeze.

\--

You towel yourself off quickly as you force yourself to exit the warm shower. Flicking off your ears, you notice that your phone is lit up across the room. You stroll over and take a look.

// sup u want me to come gt u in a bit ktykt ? //

You look at it questioningly, did she just call you kitty cat in text speak? Your brow furrows as you realise you'd probably deck the person who called you that if you weren't so horrifically attracted to them in every way. She doesn't mean it maliciously of course so there is no reason to take it as such.

(( OK, Im not dressed yet so give me a minute blondie. ))

You put the phone down and put your hair in a rough ponytail before pulling on a shirt you selected earlier. You phone pings again and you peek over your shirt and read it,

// u sure u dnt want me to come ovr now ;) haha ill be dwn n 20m k? //

You try not to blush considering she's not even in the same room as you, and proceed to type out a scruffy "ok" in response before dropping your scroll onto your bed. You pull up your black jeans and look at yourself in the mirror - honestly Em is right ; in your hoodie and jeans you look older than 19. That's a good thing though, right? You pat down your hoodie nervously, do you need to show more skin? No. No this is fine, Yang said don't worry so you don't need to worry. You're still breathing slightly too fast. Blake, chill out. It's just a party and no one will be looking at you anyway. **Ping**.

// rdy? // 

You grab it, happy to have something to busy yourself with, and reply.

(( When you are. ))

You take a deep breath, you've got about two minutes to -

"Knock knock!" Your eyes shoot open as you hear her laughing from behind your door. She is honestly such a pest. You consider leaving her out in the hall and wonder if she'd get bored or annoy you all night. In response to your silence she knocks again and asks, "whaaaat? You said you were ready."

You roll your eyes, grabbing your bow and approaching the door. As you pull it open you know that you can do this, its just a -

...

...

"Hey Blakey, my eyes are up here."


	12. Part-Y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang vs Drunk Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Drunk Blake! Hope you enjoy ideas and thoughts in the comments as usual. HF x

"Hey, my eyes are up here kitty." You smirk at the girl who's violently flushed face shows how unprepared she was for your low cut tank top. Her eyes whip up to yours and she opens her mouth to talk but nothing comes out. You start laughing - she looks like a cat caught in the headlights so you throw a light jab at her left arm, "Don't worry about it kitty cat, I get that a lot."

You push your chest out a little in jest, beaming at the girl who gives you a little nervous laugh in response. Your eyes flicker to the top of her head where her furry ears are poking through her soft black hair. Before you realise that you are staring Blake follows your gaze and quickly ties her bow. You let out an audible whine, "But they're cuuuuuute~"

She rolls her eyes slightly, but she's still red as anything, "Look when we're alone I'll take it off ok?"

You raise your eyebrows, "You plan to get me alone tonight Blakey?"

She sighs but her blush and a slight smile betray her amusement, "That is not what I said Yang."

You smirk back at her, "Come on then let's go get drunk."

She nods and follows you out into the hall. Of course you plan to stay sober, but this is Blake's first college party and therefore by law she must get absolutely hammered. You'll stay with her, as a friend, and make sure that she doesn't throw up anywhere important, or get hit on too hard by Nep or the monkey boy. Yunno, to protect her and stuff. 

"So, how many people are at this thing?" She asks from your side and you give her a smile as you answer.

"About thirty usually but it'll probably be less 'cause of the storm. Oh, by the way Coco is short, wears a beret and has dark brown hair."

"Oh... Ok?"

Oh right she has no idea why she needs to know that, "She's a friend but her and Em might be a little.. I don't know, weird." She raises an eyebrow at you and your heartbeat wavers as you notice how her bow slightly shifts as she does it. This girl and her ears have this pull on you and it's not fair. You look forward and sigh, "I haven't been out with anyone in a while, and I have a bit of a record of dating cute brunettes, sooooo.."

"Oh." You reply with a quick 'Yup' and try to ignore the awkward silence that currently sits between the two of you. She flicks your shoulder playfully though and replies with a small smirk, "So I'm a cute brunette then?"

You laugh before turning to her, "Feisty Blake is best Blake." Dodging the question like a boss. You answer the question in your head with a resounding **YES** , but she doesn't need to know that.

You hold the door open for her with a bow, "my lady."

She smiles at you as she passes and monotonously replies, "my hero."

You laugh again and jump the first few stairs to catch up with her, "Hey listen, that's a heavy door. You could've easily broken a toe if it closed on you."

"I don't know what I would've done without you." She says it with a smile and you smile back. It's funny, the first few times you met her, you could swear that she didn't smile. You'd remember if she smiled, because her eyes light up like golden nebulas in deep space or something. You drag your eyes off hers before it gets weird and shake your head slightly. You could be fucked here.

"Hey girls, having a good time?" 

Oh no now you're definitely fucked here.

"Hey Coco, thought I didn't have to deal with you till we got to the party." You shoot her a smile and she feigns hurt.

"You love me really. Hey Blake!" She does an almost regal wave from the top of the stairwell and Blake does quick nod accompanied by a small smile, "You're a lucky girl, XL only wears that shirt with girls she REALLY -"

"Coco!" You cut her off before desperately turning to the girl next to you, "she's joking."

Coco laughs and you give her a death stare - you swear that after this party you are gonna find Coco's ex and tell her that Coco still wants to bang her, see how she likes it. Velv would probably find it hilarious.

"For sure, now get in here, I saved you a beanbag." She turns and enters the door behind her and you sigh before giving Blake a quick smile and following Coco's lead.

"Sorry about her." You approach the door but hesitate, turning to quickly grab Blake's hand before opening the breach. As quickly as possible, you head straight through the kitchen area to catch up with Coco before letting go of the girl's hand. Coco crashes on the promised beanbag in the back room you currently find yourself in and you turn to Blake. She looks a little flustered, "You want a drink?"

"Oh, sure." She gets a little spark of excitement in her eyes - she's probably never properly drunk before. First time for everything.

You smile back and head out to the kitchen and grab a stray bottle of vodka, two paper cups and a two litre coke bottle before returning to find Blake sitting next to Em. Shit.

"- her hair. It'll be hilarious trust me." Blake looks a little scared of Em so you cough into your hand after dropping the drinks on the table and flopping on to the floor. "Oh hi XL. We were just talking about you."

"She said I should cut off a strand of your hair as a joke." Blake deadpans you and you smile as you begin to pour her a Yang special - 80% vodka 20% coke. 

"Well you can try, but I'm not responsible for any harm that might come to you after the fact." You say with a smirk.

"Conny tried it when she was asleep in first year, Yang shaved her head." Coco chimes in over her green cocktail that she's made materialize out of thin air apparently.

"She had it coming. Now drink." You pass her the cup and she gives it a smell before recoiling. You smirk and pour yourself a coke while considering the alcohol. Eh what the hell, a little vodka never hurt anyone. 

"Is there even coke in this?" She asks.

"That my friend is an XL special and trust me, there is not a finer thing in the world. Now drink up!" Em gives Blake a little shoulder shove and Blake takes a swig. You never took her as the adventurous type but then again peer pressure is a powerful force. Em cheers a little before you watch her eyes change and stare past you. "Excuse me ladies I'll be right back."

"Eck!" Blake's face scrunches up an you laugh before standing and taking Em's spot on the couch next to the Faunus. You sit there and laugh as Blake keeps drinking but looks less disgusted after each sip and after about ten minutes she looks a little tipsy. She looks around, "Oh, what happened to Em?"

"Nep came in," you nod towards the guy with blue highlights Em is currently chatting up, "She's been trying.."

"And failing!" Coco cuts in.

".. To get him to go back to hers." Blake goes a little red and mouths a silent 'Oh'.

"Yeh she's normally fine with the guys. Not had much luck since you went soft though Yang." Coco gives you a look and you sigh and sip at your drink. "She needs her wingwoman."

"Ugh, I'm here now aren't I?"

"Only after about a month of persuading and you're not even drinking!" She honestly looks a little offended.

"There's alcohol in this!"

"Pffffff," she waves you off over dramatically and Blake laughs a little. "Odds on you take a set of vodka shots with Blake."

Your eyebrows rise at that, "what? I'm not making her throw up at her first party." You laugh at her proposal and look at Blake who has already drunk half of her cup. She's red faced and smiling a little lopsidedly.

"Scared? Come on XL..." You just shake your head at her with a smile so she changes her approach, "Blake you wanna do it right?" 

You both turn to the girl who's cheeks are already rosy from her beverage. She gives a small smile and looks at you, "It could be fun." What.

"Go Blake! Now you don't even have a choice, I'm getting the glasses." She vaults the couch to get over towards the kitchen an you kind of just stare at Blake.

"What? You said we should get drunk.." She says it with a specific smile that you know is characteristic of the alcohol starting to affect her. She gives you jab on the shoulder, "You're supposed to be the fun one!"

You smile at that and realise that you might as well just do it.

"Fine but you're cleaning up your own vomit." You say with a smile that she returns. Luckily Coco returns before you are allowed to awkwardly enjoy Blake's honey irises for too long and draws up two shots.

"Don't worry I'll look after you guys." She hands you a shot glass and you suddenly remember why you didn't want to get drunk in the first place. The annoyingly good looking and unwittingly charming girl who has just downed her shot, and is also your sisters roommate who you promised you'd stay away from. You hesitate but in a second Coco has guided your glass to your mouth and you don't want to spill it everywhere so you end up downing it too. 

"Ahah that's strong." You remark as Blake coughs and looks a little wide eyed. You did not expect this from her. You take a minute to let the alcohol course through you, looking over at Blake who is sipping on her coke again. Her lips look super soft against that cup, you wonder what they taste like. Vodka probably. You like vodka. Ok you might have made a little mistake here. You shake your head and address her over the dance music that someone in the kitchen has just put on,"You ok there Blakey?"

She nods and grins at you before essentially jumping at you, putting one arm behind your waist and the other on your stomach, not quite wrapping you in a hug but giving it a good go. You almost yell out at her sudden closeness but she silences you with a whisper in your ear, "I still have your scarf and it smells like you." 

She retreats a little an smiles at you as you look at her with wide eyes, she's really pretty and you're already drunk and oh shit this is really bad. You look away and reply sheepishly, "You can keep it, it suits you."

"Drink!" Coco thrusts two more shots towards you, and you briefly thinks she wants you to drink both before your addled mind remembers that Blake is pressed against your right side. She smiles and takes the shot and all you can think to do is follow suit.

This is bad for several reasons. Firstly you keep looking at her soft lips and thinking about what biting them a little would feel like. Secondly, normally you're the one who does the flirting but with Blake you can't quite bring yourself to do it. She on the other hand seems quite happy to not only stare into your eyes at close range, but also rest her ample chest against you. This is a far cry from the Blake you thought you knew - alcohol affects everyone in different ways I guess.

"Drunk Blake is awesome." You vaguely hear Coco over your own inner monologue and drag your eyes away from gold for a second, "I see why you like her XL."

"I don't like her Coco!" You whine, knowing you sound immature but the vodka prevents you from caring.

She laughs as Em strolls back over, leading a smiling Neptune behind her as well as Velv who plops herself down next to Coco. They start talking and you wonder how they can be so civil after breaking up less than a month ago. You give them a smile but feel smooth warm hand on your cheek turning you back towards its owner who is still extremely close to you. Why is drunk Blake so handsy and why do you love it so much? "You don't like me? I like you.."

She says it quietly and keeps her hand on your chin. You take her wrist in your hand and with your last ounce of self control you reply, "Of course I liiiiike you, I meant I just don't like like you yunno?"

Blake looks down at your hand, before entwining her fingers with yours and you almost whimper at how soft her hand feels in yours. She so pretty and so close and she smells so good. She finishes her drink and you watch how her bow flutters as she swallows. You. Are. Fucked.

"Why?"

You look up at her again and she's so close now you are surprised your noses aren't touching at this point. "What..." You reply stupidly.

"Why don't you like like me?" She clarifies, putting her second hand to use, playing with the strap on your tank top just above your boobs. Even through the alcohol you feel yourself flush. 

"Oh well, you're Ruby's best friend soo..." You say awkwardly and the girl tilts her head a little at you.

"But Ruby's not here." Oh my god she's so close. Why is it so hot in here? You need some air, but you have a kitty on top of you who is stupidly smooth even though she's clearly wasted. 

You let out a scared laugh as Blake moves her leg up so that it is draped over your lap. You hear Coco wolf whistle and you look at her for help, red faced and terrified that if you keep talking to Blake you'll end up trading saliva with the girl within minutes. "You guys want some privacy?" She smirks at you and Velv fires a pair of finger guns at you.

Blake, who has snuggled her body against yours by this point and is still playing with your top, giggles a little and you try to ignore how cute it sounds, "I think we need some water Coco." You try desperately.

"As if XL, get cosy." She laughs again and Blake once again demands your attention by placing her hand on your cheek again. This time she gently moves her knuckles along your jawline and you look back into her gaze, forgetting about the rest of the room.

"You're really pretty." She says softly and you just stare back at her as she plays with your chin. It's unbelievable how such a mild mannered girl has become this demon from hell sent to seduce you and get you in trouble with Ruby. You are finding that you care less with every moment that passes, and you figure that the drink is finally hitting you. Honestly you are struggling to not let your mind get consumed with the Faunus who envelopes you and make the conscious decision to fuck it all. You knew this would happen but you give in anyway and push out thoughts of everything but the girl next to you.

You turn your body towards her so that you can only see her face. Maybe it won't be so bad, and she really is incredibly pretty. You smile at her and push your forehead into hers so that it's like your own little world. "Not as pretty as you."

She beams at you and you glance at her lips again before slowly dragging your eyes over her perfectly small nose, flushed cheeks and golden eyes that draw you in like nothing you've ever seen before. You've been attracted to all of the girls that you've messed around with, but this feels different. It feels raw. Now that you're here - legs and fingers entwined, warm bodies touching, self control completely lost - you don't know why you ever resisted. After all, you've always wanted to kiss an angel.


	13. Drunk kisses don't count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake vs Drunk Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry, thoughts in comments as usual 
> 
> P.S love you all HF x

"You're really pretty." You giggle a little as you say it, running your knuckles against her chin. You like her chin because it's near her lips. Her slightly parted, full rosy lips that are currently calling out to you to be touched or better yet tasted. You eventually return to lilac and flop your leg over her lap so she doesn't leave. If she leaves you don't get to feel her beautifully delicate cheeks or enjoy her eyes which are as much of a drug as the alcohol, and that just won't do.

After a long moment of you grazing your hand across her face, she turns and pushes her face close to yours. Your noses bump into each other and you give her a smile when she replies, "Not as pretty as you." 

You know it's a bad line but with your face pressed up against hers and your hand resting on her jawline, you can't bring yourself to care. The drink is making it difficult to think clearly but looking into her eyes, feeling her body pressing into you and her hands draped over your hips, slowly moving up and down you are able to form one clear thought. You should kiss her. Right now. 

You take a breath and inch forward.

"I'm so lucky you're my friend Yang." You whisper as you push your hand up from her neck into her hair and enjoy how wild it feels in your grasp.

"Friend?" She breaths back to you. 

You don't reply and instead close your eyes and press your lips into hers. You've never kissed a girl before and the heat you feel rise at the contact is the last nail in the 'Blake is gay' coffin. She feels like silk but it's over in an instant and you whimper when she pulls back after about a second. You let out a breath and open your eyes slowly.

"We shouldn't." She looks down, and speaks quietly, "You're drunk..."

You furrow your brow and consider her for a second - she's flushed and her hand is still running gently up and down your side. Maybe she just needs a little encouragement. 

You lower your eyelids slightly into what you hope is a distinctly seductive look and rub the back of her neck, holding her in place. In the most sultry tone you can manage in your inebriated state, you start, "Yang -"

"Move over Yang, go hook up in your room if you wish but don't take up the entire sofa." You are interrupted by a white haired girl who rudely shoves Yang into you and forces the two of you into a sitting position before gracefully dropping next to Yang. You catch her eye and she gives you a small smile, "Hello."

Now, you're a little confused because you thought Weiss was going back to her dorm with Ruby and was also several inches shorter than she is now. Her face is also sharper than you remember and you've never seen her in that shirt before...

"Win! They were having a moment!" Coco whines at the new girl. Win? Wait as in Winter? "Come sit with us and let them have some fun."

You look back at the girl who you now know is the ice queen's infamous older sister who is observing you with a cold look Weiss would be proud of. She ignores Coco and addresses you, "I'm Winter, I haven't seen you around Campus before."

"This is Blake, she's new." Yang sits up a little straighter, almost in between the two of you and you wonder why she's become so tense all of a sudden. 

The two girls have an intense staring contest that seems to last a lifetime before Winter relents and stands, "Couch is all yours. Do try not to stain it excessively though."

Em and Velvet burst out laughing and Coco suppresses a chuckle at Winter's lewdness. You look back at Yang who is a little red faced but wears a smile, a really pretty smile that you want to wipe off her face in a very particular way. She's separated herself from you slightly though and you feel awkward as she disentangles your legs. Everyone is sitting in a circle now, each little group restarting their own conversations.

They all seem distracted enough so you turn back to Yang but she beats you to it, "We should talk."

That doesn't sound good. You nod though and follow her lead as she takes your hand and leads you towards a door that leads to an empty corridor with Coco calling after the two of you.

She closes the door without looking at you and takes a long breath while you stand in the cool hall, waiting for her to speak. She takes her time but after about ten seconds she rounds on you.

"I want to go out with you. Like on a date."

Huh. Did you... Did you get roofied or something? You thought -

"Look I know I have a bad reputation with this kind of thing, but I don't want to just hook up and then never talk again." She's looking at you with a passion that breaks you out of your alcohol induced stupor. As such, you immediately feel your cheeks reddening at her statement.

"I mean you're an awesome person, and I really want to get to know you better so I don't wanna mess that up by making it weird yunno?" She's taken a step towards you but still looks a little nervous which is something you've never seen before. Oh right, you haven't said anything yet.

"Yes." You blurt out, very quickly and a little too loudly. She jumps a little at the outburst so you clarify in a slightly gentler tone, "We should go on a date I mean."

"Awesome." She beams at you after a second, and visibly relaxes, "You like bad movies?"

"Of course." You smile back, realising that you are actually going to date this girl. Holy fuck that makes you feel giddy. 

"I've got a bunch and no one will watch them with me." Her smile is infectious and before you know it you are standing there like a potato smiling at the girl who is waaay too beautiful for someone like you to be dating. Damn, drunk Blake would say something smooth here - you need another drink. "We should probably get back to the party."

You nod in agreement and feel a surge of joy as she grabs your hand and leads you back through the party, crashing on the couch with you following suit. No one comments when she drops her arm over your shoulders and you lean into her, or when she starts playing with your hair. You end up spending the night with your head in her lap, listening to the others tell embarrassing stories about each other. You don't even mind when Yang starts playing with the base of your bow and after a while you feel yourself drifting to sleep, kindly helped by her incredibly relaxing soft rubbing at the base of your ears. You dream about a knight who must slay an evil dragon, but then it turns out the dragon is actually a charming princess who -

**BZZZZZZZZZZZZT BZZZZZZZZZZZZZT BZZZZZZZZZZT**

**Smack**

Everything hurts. You're head is on fire and you feel like you have an incredibly heavy cold. You try to form cohesive thoughts but they continue to throb out of existence. Inching open your eyelids, you wonder why the alarm turned off, maybe it was just a merciful act of God.

It is at this moment that you realise you're staring into a wall, a wall which is yellow. This is unfortunate because it mean you're not in your room, you're in.... Shit. You roll around, feeling extremely groggy and meeting a pair of lilac eyes lazily staring at you.

"Hey." She says shortly, still looking drowsy as anything.

"Hey." You respond in kind, not really knowing what to say. Instead you close your eyes once more and begin rubbing our temples soothingly.

So you remember Yang carrying you back to her dorm bridal style and you both being significantly drunk, and then you got into bed and Yang had made funny faces at you to make you laugh because she thought your ears moved up an down when you did, and then you'd talked about whether fur is softer than hair, and then she'd asked if you have a tail again, and then...

.

.

.

"Did we...?"


	14. My Cuddling Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake vs her bedmate' sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup, I'm on holiday for a week now so I thought I'd upload this before I go. Sorry - HF x
> 
> P.S Added Whiterose tag if anyone cares.

"Did we...?"

"Nope." She's still regarding you with a look that tells you Yang isn't much of a morning person. "I mean unless you think we did it with all of our clothes still on."

You look down at yourself under the covers and realise that you are still in the same tight jeans and t shirt as last night. Feeling relieved and just a tiny tiny bit disappointed, you look back up at her with a shy smile. "Sorry, it's a little hazy."

She hums in acknowledgement and you blink away, rolling onto your back to put some space between the two of you. You've never slept in the same bed as anyone before, you wonder if you cuddled at all. After trying to get up and failing due to your crippling headache, cuddling starts to sound real good right about now. You peak over at Yang who is still staring at you with a blank expression. Ugh, you might as well do it quickly.... She's not going to say no...

Putting your back to Yang, you slide down the bed slightly and move backwards into her so that your head rests against her neck, and your body is close to hers. She's about half a head taller than you so it's a comfortable fit but she still recoils ever so slightly, "Blake?"

"My head hurts..." You say it quietly, not turning around to look at her and hoping she just accepts it. She seems to after a long moment of contemplation because you feel her shrug before putting an arm over your midriff and pulling you in slightly. 

"Fine but I won't get up for at least another two hours." You can hear the smirk in her voice and try not to smile excessively at the fact that she didn't tell you to get off. Relaxing into her, you try to get back to sleep but there are two main reasons why this just doesn't pan out. One, your headache is still bad enough that you can't quite enter that low consciousness state required to nod off, and two, Yang's annoyingly large chest is pushing into your back. Now you should've probably foreseen this fact when you backed into her but it's early and your brain isn't exactly working to its full capacity. They just feel so... Soft. It's extremely distracting so you try to reposition slightly so you can't feel them quite so -

"Nope, you're staying now. Sleep." Yang orders gently from over your shoulder and you resign yourself to your torture. You do end up falling asleep again but this time you don't dream and you wake up with your eyes closed, ears perked up at the sound of someone slamming on the door.

"Yaaaaaaang get uuuuup!"

Oh shit that sounds like a Ruby.

"Your ears are really cute when they perk up." She whispers from behind, fortunately not able to see your blush. "Stay here for a sec."

She jumps up and you fall into where she used to be. You feel slightly more rested and the throbbing in your head is significantly less pronounced. This increased mental function allows you to fully process how good Yang looks walking away. You should make her leave more often. Bad Blake! You need to stop looking at her butt so much, it really isn't healthy. Feeling your cheeks redden once more, you bring the covers up to hide your face and look towards the door as Yang carefully opens it. 

"Hey Rubes, not so loud everyone in this corridor probably has a killer hangover."

"Where's Blake? She said she was going out with you and she didn't come back to the room or answer her phone." You guiltily reach into your back pocket and look at the large number of missed texts from both Ruby and the ice queen. Uh oh.

"Yeah Em invited her to the party. Uh, she probs went home with - Ruby wait!"

In a second you see the younger girl dart past her sister and lock eyes with you - a girl who is currently hiding in her sister's bed, with the covers hiding her body. You realise too late the assumption Ruby will most likely jump to.

She puts her hands on her hips before giving you a quick disappointed stare and turning back to her sister who has closed the door and is leaning against it with a resigned look in her eyes.

"Really Yang? What's it been? Two weeks maybe? You must be proud." Ruby sounds bitter and it really doesn't suit her normally jovial personality. She turns to you and you jumps slightly under her stare, "What happened to 'not interested'?"

You realise this would be a good time to tell Ruby that you didn't in fact bang her sister so you rip the covers off of yourself and stand up, ignoring the renewed pulsing in your head that makes forming a sentence a little difficult. "Ruby, we didn't hook up. We just got a little drunk ok? I didn't want to walk downstairs and risk falling so I asked Yang if I could sleep at hers. That's it."

You hold her stare as she narrows her eyes. "Listen Rubes, I like Blake as much as you at this point so trust me I'm not going to throw away another perfectly good friendship." Yang interrupts your staring contest and you try not to let the word 'friendship' sting too much, reminding yourself that she did in fact ask you to date her last night. 

"...mhmm." Ruby's eyes flick between the two of you quickly and you put your hands on your hips, tired of her scrutiny. You understand she doesn't want Yang ruining your relationship with her but this is your life and if you want to have some fun, she's not going to stop you. 

"For the last time, we didn't do anything ok, we're just two friends who got drunk and ended up in the same bed. Even if we had, it's our decision to make." Ruby looks away at that and you know you've hit home.

"Yeh I know... I just... Wait you guys are friends? Huh, honestly I thought you hated her Blake," she says with a chuckle, "Yunno with all the death stares you gave me last week whenever I said her..." You practically scream with your eyes for her to stop talking but she ignores the blatant visual cues and continues anyway, "...name. Well it's good to know you guys get along I guess, sorry for -"

"It's fine." Yang gives her a kind smile and you decide you want to make her direct one of those at you. "Can we talk later though it's still really early?"

"Oh sure, by the way Weiss says hi." Yang laughs a little and Ruby goes slightly red.

"Is she behaving or does big sis need to teach her some manners?"

"No! She's fine!" Ruby squeaks out before quickly heading to the door without looking at Yang. You smile at their fun but Yang's right, it still is early and right now you just want to resume cuddle time. Ruby's just standing in the doorway though, clearly waiting for something, "you uh, you coming Blake?"

Oh right, why would you possibly stay in this room if you are just friends. You fell asleep drunk so there's no reason to get _back_ into bed with her. You resign yourself to heading down but Yang pipes up before you can move.

"Ruby, we're dating." Ruby tilts her head slightly at the statement, as if Yang is speaking a foreign language while you stare at Yang with wide eyes. This is actually happening. You are actually going to go and do relationship things with this girl. This incredibly attractive, wonderful girl who makes you feel accepted for who you actually are. Great, now you're hyperventilating. 

"Oh..." Ruby looks between the two of you and you try to slow your breathing so you don't look like a maniac, "... but you didn't hook up?"

"Like I said, don't want to mess this up." Yang says it with a serious tone and you have the unquenchable desire to hug her right now and bury your head in her arms. 

"...Really?" You nod at her question and watch as she slowly adjusts herself. "Um, ok then I guess I'll leave you to it?"

Yang breaks out a smile and crushes her sister in a hug, the stern tone instantly broken. "Thanks sis, means a lot." 

You get the feeling that Yang properly cares about what Ruby thinks of her and the fact that the girl in red seems to be fine with the whole 'my sister is dating my best friend' thing is probably really important to her. You can't help but smile at the exchange. 

Once she gets dropped down, Ruby retreats out the door but turns, speaking at the speed of light, "have fun.. But not too much! But I mean if you really want to I can't really tell you what to do since yunno you're dating now I guess but still -" 

"Thanks Rubes." Yang cuts her off and ruffles her hair before sending her on her way and slowly closing the door.

"I never actually asked if you still wanna date now that the alcohol has -"

"Yes." You stare her in the eyes with as much conviction as you can muster, making sure that you don't melt into lilac. You quickly add, "But I'm still a little tired."

She smirks at you as she walks over to her dresser and drops her jeans so quickly you don't even get a chance to turn away. Your brains stops working and all you can do is watch helplessly as she shimmies out of the denim in a method so damn sexy that it is probably illegal in most countries. "Yang!" You squeak and look away as soon as your sense returns to you.

"What? You planning to go cuddle in those?" She points at your jeans, "We both know how uncomfortable they are. Go change in the bathroom if ya want." You blush deeply and stomp towards said side room. You know she's right and you don't want to make things uncomfortable for her, but you also don't want to rub against her bare legs because you know it very well might kill you.

"You want my spare sweats or are you planning on sleeping in your underwear?" She asks from behind you. Oh... She's wearing sweat pants and has a second pair held out for you. 

You chuckle nervously, hoping she doesn't know that that you had assumed she would be a lot less clothed. You grab them and turn away, pulling your jeans down and slowly jumping into the grey sweats that are too big for you. You turn back around to see the girl gazing at you, head tilted, lying in her bed. You catch her eye and she goes red. It is surreal that you can make a girl like her blush, and part of you loves it. It's that part of you that compels you to start flirting, "Enjoying the view?"

She smiles widely at you through the redness in her cheeks and replies as you stroll back over to the bed, "Still love it when you're feisty kitty cat. Nice tail by the way."

You smile back at her as you sit on the bed, slipping in next to her and pulling the covers over both of you. 

"You can let it out yunno." She says and you position yourself so you can look her in the eyes.

"You sure? It'll probably flick you a bit." You say it with a smile, already unwinding the extra limb from around your left leg and letting it free. You reach down and pull it out of your pants so that it can stretch. Ohmygoditfeelssodamngood. "Thank you Yang."

"No problemo," she says it softly as you push into her slightly, facing her this time. Her natural warmth is a gift from God and you still can't quite believe that this is real. "Sleep well kitten." You let out a happy sigh and fall asleep to the soft beat of her heart, loving how it speeds up slightly whenever you brush your bare feet against hers.

.

.

.

"Hey." 

"Hey, what time is it?"

"Yunno you still purr in your sleep."

Shit.


End file.
